


Porn.

by Kitty_is_not_on_fire



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ageplay, Alpha!Alfred, Alpha!America, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bottom England (Hetalia), Bottom Levi, Bottom Victor, Bottom Yuuri, Bottom!America, Bottom!Dan, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, Human!Sebastian, Lingerie, M/M, Master!England, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Obsession, Omega Verse, Omega!England, Omegaverse, Petplay, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimmed!America, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shota, Stalker!Alfred, Teacher!Alfred, Top Erwin, Top Victor, Top Victor Nikiforov, Top Viktor, Top Yuuri, Top!America, Top!Claude, Training, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, Volleyball, Yandere, Yandere!Alfred, Young!Sebastian, akaashi keiji/bokuto koutaro - Freeform, akaashi/bokuto, audio bonus, ballgag, blowjob, bottom viktor, bottom yuri, bottom!Sebastian, dan howel, dan howel/phil lester, fellato, human!Claude, maid!america, male lingerie, omega!Arthur, orgasm gel, pet!Dan, shota obsession, shota sebastian, simulating lube, student!alfred, student!arthur, teacher!arthur - Freeform, top!England, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_is_not_on_fire/pseuds/Kitty_is_not_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my smut, can it be your smut~?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nipples-Usuk

Arthur stood in the candle lit room, normally pale cheeks flushed pink as a pair of greedy, sky blue eyes roamed over his black stocking clad form from behind a pair of rimless glasses. Small silver rings fitted with tiny black gem stones hung from his rosy pink nipples, which were already perked and stood at attention, glisening from the sensitising lube he had rubbed onto them. Alfred walked all the way in, getting ever closer to the green eyed man, his blue eyes watched him and he licked slightly chapped lips, looking at arthur as if he was a piece of meat to be devoured. Arthur gulped and took a step back, not expecting the hunger that shone in his boyfriends eyes. The glass, dark blue plug that sat in his pre-stretched hole shifted and he whined as the feeling, the lube making the plug hot and his hole sensitive. “If you think you’re getting any sleep tonight looking like that then you have another thing coming.” Alfreds voice practically purred out the words as he threw his big brown bomber jacket in the corner. Arthur bit his lip and slowly got to his knees on the plush, red velvet carpet. Looking up at alfred and biting his lip, the black, brushed cotton sheeted bed sat behind him in its full, king-sized glory. Arthurs green eyes shined expectantly in the low light and he all but whined out, “Master~” Alfred smirked and ran a hand through Arthurs surprisingly soft blonde hair, throughly enjoying the sight of his lover on his knees before him, “What a naughty slut you are arthur.” Arthur shivered and pressed up into the touch, the plug rubbing against his inner walls, his plush bottom brushed against the soft carpet as he nuzzled his masters hand. Alfred tugged on his hair to get him up, “Come now, you’re going to be my toy tonight; my sexy, moaning, cumfilled toy.” Arthur nodded his consent, eyes lidded as he heard the not so subtle promises littered in that sentence. He knew what alfred wanted though, it wasnt enough to offer something with the american, no, you had to ask for it, “Play with me master~”

Alfred smirked as his eyes landed on the pierced little nubs that lay perked and erect on the brit’s chest. He licked his lips and gently pulled on a ring, the slick silver glinting between his fingertips, "Come on slut, you know how beg." Arthur keened and his back arched up into the touch, aching for alfred to do it again, to be rough and just play, to make him squirm and writhe in esctacy, "P-please-ah~! Master! T-touch me, play with me...i-i'm here for your amusement." Alfred chuckled and twisted the ring softly, watching as blood rushed to his little servants chest. "That's right arthur, you live for my pleasure, you crave my touch dont you?" Arthur whined and nodded quickly, "Please! W-whatever you want master! Anything! Everything!" Alfred smirked and laid the panting man on the black bed, reaching down to play with the rings once again, twisting and pulling and gripping and teasing them until they were red and sensitive. He licked one with a soft tongue and arthur moaned, his chest was flushed, as was his face, "N-nnnn! Moooore~" Alfred yanked, and none too gently at the silver accessory, smiling at the sounds they elicited from his precious little toy. He leant down and flicked it with his tongue, watching arthurs face as the touch mas magnified by the sensised nerve endings on his chest. Arthur whimpered, keening into the touch and arching his back to comply with how far alfred pulled on the rings, stretching them out far past where they should be, both irritating and simulating the small bumps of his flesh. "A-ah~!" Alfred leaned back, taking the nipples back between calloused fingers and rolling them, pinching and flicking at them until arthur was nothing more than a bitch in heat under alfreds touch. He blew cold air onto the hot, wet flesh and watched as arthur squirmed. He leant down, resuming his licking and suckling, lathering attention onto arthurs chest. The rings were bit and tugged at between perfect, pearly white teeth, making sure they were both reddened and to his liking.

Arthur moaned, starting to drool as the american rolled it between his calloused fingers, taking the other into a hot, wet mouth. He panted, eyes hazy with lust as he reacted to the simple stimulation like a cheap whore, the plug being moved by his constant squirming. Alfred teased, grazing his teeth ever so softly against arthurs engorged chest, blowing cold air onto the ring pierced flesh. He gave the ring a tug with pearly white teeth, fingers busily playing and teasing the other nipple to redness. Arthurs length leaked as he was played with and teaded without mercy. He moaned and whined in an all manner of ways, his sounds music to alfreds ears, “What a slutty toy you are, dripping already.”  
A wet spot had already stained the front of arthurs lacy black panties, precum dripping from his tip and practically soaking them. It wasnt a question, but arthur knew better than to not respond to something his master said, even in a pleasure enduced haze. “M-master~! P-please…” Alfred chuckled and flicked the wet nipple, “Begging already are we, whore?” Arthur nodded, unabashed, “Y-yes! O-oh god please!” Alfred smirked and got up, walking over to their toy chest to get out two matching egg vibrators, before walking back over and placing the small pink contraptions on arthurs swollen nipples. He turned them on and quickly arthur melted, all but a pile of quivering, begging arousal. His tip leaked and dripped, saturating the lace he wore. He whined, groaning as tears pooled in his eyes, the pulsating toys sebding shivers up and down his abdomen as pleasure swam and snaked low in his stomach. Tge vibrations reached everywhere, travelling through even his rings and simulating him from the inside out. “P-p-please~!” It was almost a cry, sobs of pleasure catching in his throat due to his prolongued, delayed release. Alfred smiled and removed them, happily content with watching his favourite toy squirm and cry from pleasure. He bent down and kissed the two slight mounds, rubbing his tonge over them and bathing them in saliva. "Cum for me precious." He smirked, finger and thumb gripping the rings and give them a harsh tug. He grinned, watching as arthurs body went stiff, back and hips arching up off the matress with the force of his orgasm. White cream blew from his tip in ribbons, completely drenching the already saturated fabric. Arthur smiled dopily up at his lover and sighed in content. “Thank you~” Alfred smiled and kissed his arthur, softly at first before biting his lower lip. "My pleasure baby, but look at thd mess you've made in masters precious panties. Someone needs to be punished."


	2. My maid, UKUS

Arthur frowned as he tapped away at his laptop, the black keys making a satisfying clicking sound with each touch of his nimble fingers.

The door bell rang and he stood, walking to the door and opening it with an embarrassingly loud squeak of the old hinges, he really needed to oil it. His eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as his emereld gaze travelled down at the boy who was stood on his front step. Blood rushed to his cheeks, flushing them in a rosy hue as his eyes scanned over him, the bright boy in question clad in a little french maids dress, reminiscent of lingerie. "...Excuse me? Who a-are you?” Arthur stuttered out, tone thick with unanswered curiosity, gulping as tan skin shone in the midmorning sun. The young man smiled brightly and took a step forward, almost closing in on Arthur as he replied in a light tone, "I am your new maid Sir, here to service you for whatever you may need.”

Arthur gulped and took a step back, and the boy licked his lips, running a pink, wet tongue over his bottom lip before he took a step forward again, small heeled foot resting on the threshold into arthurs home. "Didn’t you call for a maid, sir?” Arthur nodded slowly, averting his eyes with and awkward cough and steppinh back into the relative saftey of his hallway. “Y-yeah…?” He heard a giggle and then there was a hand on his own, intertwining their fingers. The boy shut the door with a flick of his ankle, getting back inti arthurs personal space. “Well, how can i please you then, sir?” Arthur looked up the boys body, gulping at the proximity when he realised the door was closed, “Can you c-clean the house?”

All of Arthur’s blood ran southwards as the boy whined, pouting out full, glossy pink lips. Clearly he had been expectong something else as he had arthur almost backed into the wall, caressing the sensitive skin between arthurs fingers with his own. He responded with a reluctant voice, almost whininh as he spoke, "Okay sir…”

He took a step back, turning on his heel as he walked away, swinging a pert tanned ass behind him that peeked out from under his black and white frilly maids dress. His long legs didnt seem to end as arthur watched, transfixed on the boy who had entered his home under the pretense of being a maid. He made a mental note to check the labeling in the leaflet that francis had given him, curious as to what exactly this 'maid' service tended to entail. As Arthur scrambled to cover himself, his green eyes were once again drawn to the boys ass, where a large jeweled blue plug sat nestled between his cheeks, stretching his pucker, and oh god was his ass clinging to the toy. The pink rim of the boys hole twitched softly as Arthur’s eyes watched it, staring at it and ogling it as he pressed down on his hardened flesh.

The boy, seeming to have noticed arthurs eyes on him, turned with a giggle and stuck out a wet, shining pink tongue, “My names Alfred by the way sir, but you can call me whatever you want~” Arthur blushed heavily as the boy- Alfred -walked, or more accurately, skipped back over to him. Tanned, lithe fingers traced the fabric of his shirt as Alfred looked down at him, his height further increased by his black stilettos, and baby blue eyes filled with lust. “What do you want me to call you, sir?”

He tugged on Arthur’s already loose tie and leaned in to Arthur’s ear when he didn’t respond, simply standing there, as stiff as a rock. “Sir? Why are you ignoring me~?” The youngers voice purred out as he leant down, sucking on Arthur’s earlobe softly, “Would you rather i called you daddy instead sir~?”

It was at this point that Arthur shuddered, and realised what he was doing, and what exactly was happening. “N-no. Arthur i-is just fine…C-clean the downstairs a-and then come t-tell me.” Arthur gently removed the wandering hands from his now ruffled shirt and Alfred once again pouted, pushing his body flush against arthurs. He moaned when arthurs erection pressed into his strong thigh, starting to rub agaibst him as his own cock responded. He breathed out the words, filled with want and desire, "But sir…” Arthur shook his head even as he groaned, refraining from rutting against this lovelt specimine. "Go clean."

Alfred pouted and whined before stomping off to go clean as he was told, continuing to shake his hips even in rejection. Arthur sighed and fixed his tie, walking to his study, it was the last room downstairs.

~

Arthur sat amidst a pile of paper work, switching between editing drafts and writing new ones. The door creaked open and Alfred stepped in, smiling cheekily as he sucked on his lower lip, “Can i clean in here now, sir?” Arthur didn’t look up as he waved Alfred in, nhaving completely forgotten about getting a new maid, he presumed it was just his old one. He did not pay the slightest attention to the young adult, eyes on his pen and paper. Alfred strutted in lazily, getting the duster and going for the high shelves first, giving a rather delectable view to Arthur up his skirt as he cleaned, arching his back for good measure.

Arthur didn’t look up even once.

Alfred peeked over his shoulder, to see if his trick had worked on the attractive, british, male that had called for a maid and whined when he saw that his work had been for naught. An idea formed in the americans head as he stared at the man. He smirked, sashaying over to arthurs desk, which was in the centre of the room. Alfred lifted arthurs chin with a clean, shory nailed finger, “I need to clean the desk sir~” He purred the words out innocently, deliberately leaning down just so, giving Arthur a view of the pretty chain that was tied around his nipples, keeping them flushed and pink. The plug in his ass had been rubbing against his walls all day and alfred was hard and ready to be fucked and eaten until he was screaming, and that is exactly what arthur was going to give him.

Arthur blushed hard, gulping as he struggled to keep his eyes on alfred’s face, his green eyes flittering down and up as he struggled to keep his focus. "Y-yeah, sure, i-i’ll just...get out of your way.” Alfred licked his lips, placing a hand on arthurs shoulder to keep him still. “It wont take too long sir, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.” He smirked and walked around to arthurs side of the desk, pushing the chair he was sat on away with his leg for more room. Alfred bent over and spread his legs wide, feeling arthurs eyes all over his backside as he sorted papers, swaying his hips slowly. He started wiping and cleaning the laptop with a wipe, sticking out his ass as the plug pressed against his walls again, making his gasp and groan.

He stood up, peeking over his shoulder before turning to face arthur and sitting on the desk in front if him neatly, opening his legs as he spoke. "I’m all done daddy~” Arthur gulped, crossing his legs to relieve some of the pressure on his throbbing cock “O-o-okay…” Alfred giggled and pushed himself off if the dark, wooden desk before walking the few steps to where arthur sat, and getting to his knees to look up at the red faced man. “Can iclean you too daddy~?” He smirked and caressed arthurs inner thighs with a delicate finger, making arthur gasp as his muscles tensed. He groaned and looked down, running a hand through alfreds hair and gripping it, giving it a nice, hard tug. "Ive had just about enough of your teasing, boy." He spoke roughly, slipping back into his london dialect as his desire grew. "Why dont you beg for it like the whore yoy are, and daddy might consider letting you have his tasty cock." 

Alfred keened and whined softly, “Please daddy~ Let me suck and clean your cock!” Arthur chuckled and threaded his fingers through the blondes soft hair, massaging the place he had pulled. “What a dirty mouthed slut i have, i dont think that you’ll exactly be cleaning my prick, do you?” He licked his lips and pulled alfred closer to his prize. A few seconds passed by with no answer, and arthur quickly became impatient. "When i ask you a question i expect an answer, pet." Alfred, who up until that point had only been fantasising about how good and full he was going to feel, looked up in surprise and gave a confused whimper, as if ti ask for the question to be repeated. Arthur raised an eyebrow, speaking slowly, as if to a child. "With a mouth as dirty as yours, i doubt that youll be cleaning it." Alfred gasped and then giggled, licking his lips as his hands came up to fiddle with arthurs trousers. "Trust me daddy, i can clean very well." He nuzzled the bulge lovingly, licking over the dry fabric before sucking on it ever so gently, mouthing over it as he felt arthur shiver. He was yanked off suddenly, and he made a noise of discomfort before he saw arthur all but fighting with his trousers and boxers to free his thick length. Arthur pulled him closer, waiting expectantly, and apparantly too hard to care about what he was doing at the moment. Arthur placed his tip at alfreds mouth with one simple command, his voice deep and lustful, “Suck.”


	3. Rimming-Ukus

Alfred stared at arthur, who was sat across from him on their black sofa. Arthur had just turned off the television, watching his lovers face with acidic green eyes, “Y-you want to do what?” Arthur smirked and stood holding out his hand, “I’m eating you out tonight. Now come on love, lets go.” Alfred gulped and stood, walking to his their shared bedroom. Arthur smiled and kiss him softly, up on his tip toes, "I dont see the problem alfred? Its nothing you dont do to me." Alfred nodded, cheeks flushed pink, "Y-yeah...i guess..." Arthur smiled and kissed his nose, before leading him to the light blue bed. He stripped him with practised hands, keeping every touch soft and pleasant for alfred. He slowly opened alfreds legs, undoing the zip and taking off his trousers, he smiled up at the nervous american, "Dont worry love, if you want me to stop, you can just say, alright?" He placed lithe hands on tanned, slightly pudgy thighs and spread him.  
Wide.  
Alfred blushed harder, "O-okay..." Arthur gave him a loving kiss before licking and sucking soft marks onto alfreds abdomen, removing the cotton shirt swiftly. He stopped briefly at alfreds navel, teasing him with barely there touches and bites. Alfred gasped and his stomach quivered, thighs twitching in anticipation as blood filled his cock. Arthur smiled and stopped, licking a small path down to alfreds hole. It was at this point that alfred felt the Brits hot breath on his hole, he gulped, "A-arthur...w-wouldnt you rather i d-do this? you'd enjoy it more..." Arthur pressed his lips to the small pink pucker, talking against it as he felt alfred whine softly and shift, not used to the new sensation, “No love, i want to taste you…suck you…lick you…” He trailed off as alfred squirmed, licking the entrance with the tip of a precise tongue, “Nnnngh~!”  
Alfred gasped, back arching slightly as a small moan escaped from his lips. His thighs twitched and he felt his hole winking and trembling under the foreign assault. Arthur smiled, repeating the motion, this time using the flat, broad of his tongue and taking it slow, tasting alfred properly. Arthur continued, lapping and kissing and licking and sucking. Every movement caused alfred to moan, his voice grew hoarse as arthur never let up, his tongue kept moving over the pucker. Alfreds cock leaked streams of pearly white precum as he teetered on the edge, but each lick left him wanting more, never quite enough to send him over the edge, “Nnnnnh~! Yes! Arthur please~!”  
Arthur suckled on the reddened flesh around alfreds abused hole, smiling as he did, he twirled his tongue all over the beautifully sensitive pucker, looking up as he heard alfred. Pearly streams dripped onto his nose and he pulled off with a wet pop, "What do you want baby?" He traced a slim finger over alfreds sac and he cried out, "A-arthur please! M-make me cum!" Arthur smiled and kissed his boyfriends top, licking up the salty fluid. He knew it was cruel, but when alfred begged like that who could resist?  
He went back down to the spasming hole, smiling softly as he leant back in, sucking softly before scraping his teeth over the sensitive place.  
Only a slight brush, teasing. A tester for something that was to come later.  
But oh god, it sent alfred spiraling over the edge of ecstasy, he came with a moan, spilling his own seed over himself as he collasped. Arthur chuckled, “I didnt even get to taste you properly love, i guess you’ll just have to wait and let me finish~”


	4. Omegaverse-UsUK

Arthur pouted and sipped his tea, staring at the blank white document on his computer page before him. The black cursor blinked irritatingly back at him, almost mockingly, and it was pissing the omega off. He stood, getting off of his spinning office computer chair. He loved his job but sometimes it was just so goddamn irritating that he couldnt bare it. He stomped his feet as he went to refill his delicate china cup, to add to his annoyance, it just so happened that his heat was coming up, the suppressants made him feel numb so he tended to stay off of them, but oh god, did it make him irritable the days coming up to it, and to top it all off, he was moving soon.  


Omegas are not supposed to move house when they're in heat.  


He sighed and poured himself a cup of the practically stale tea that had been steeped for far too long in the metal teapot, there wasn't another omega in sight, only alphas worked in this firm, and that certainly wasn't helping his situation. He sighed, walking back to his desk to get his chapters done. Someone bumped into him about halfway and he growled pissily, taking in a deep breath to calm himself, only, this breath smelt really good.  
His head snapped up at he gulped, a wave of his pheromones practically seeping out as he saw the god that stood before him, and fuck, Arthur was ready to bow down and kiss his boots if he was asked to. The alpha stood tall, hair spun seemingly out of strands of gold, his chest was broad and his skin was tanned perfectly. Arthur gulped as the tall man gasped and looked down at him, the pile of boxes he was carrying smooshed against arthur. 

"Fuck! Man are you okay?!" Arthur gawked at him as alfred set the boxes down at the desk next to arthurs, hurrying back over to where arthur stood, mouth opened in an oh-so-intelligent expression. Alfred waved his hand in front of the omega's blown pupils, clicking his fingers as arthur slowly began to respond again. 

"Hey, welcome back..." Alfred trailed off as arthur gulped, taking arthurs delicate pale hand in his own and shaking it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Alfred and I'll be working at the desk next to yours." 

The formal greeting came out softly, as to not scare the omega too much as it seemed to him he had so clearly done before. Arthur shook the offered hand dumbly, nodding as he timidly gripped the large hand in his small one, Jesus Christ, he could practically feel the slick dipping out of his hole at the feel of alfreds roughened fingertips, he could just imagine how amazing they would feel sliding over his rosy pucker, teasing and pressing and fu- 

"H-hey, you alright there?" Alfred leaned in close, noticing the way that arthurs eyes had grown distant again, and the way he was staring at his hand like it was the greatest thing on this earth. Apparantly he didnt understand the concept of personal space around omega's, and quickly understood the situation as it practically hit him in the face. 

"Oh god, i-i uh...fuck..." His tan skin reddened as he was smacked with the overwhelming scent of arthur's pre-heat. He gulped, sharp adams apple bobbing as he withdrew the hand that arthur was gripping. "D-do you need anything? Is anything wrong? Do i need to get you a taxi? Where do you live, i need to get you a taxi."  
The alpha was already restless, fiddling with his hands as arthurs heat began set in a little earlier than originally planned. Arthur whimpered and reached for the retreating hand before flinching and dropping his hands. He gulped, knowing that it was only a because of alfred's scent he was like this, and that this should hopefully only be the preheat symptoms setting in. He shook his blonde head gently, speaking quietly, "N-no...i-i'm fine." The last word morphed into a slight whine as it left his lips and he flushed, reaching out for his small chair and planting himself onto it, before turning back to his screen. A wet patch stained his trousers and he could smell Alfred's nervousness, it was practically saturating the air, and it was making him antsy with uncertainty. 

He turned to his co-worker out of the corner of his eye as his thighs began to shake slowly, and was met by alfred's intense stare. A pathetic noise left his throat as he began to pant, the other people in the room seemingly having all left once they started to smell arthurs predicament. He watched with rapt attention as alfreds tongue wet his lips and he followed it with his eyes, groaning quietly as he imagined all the things that alfred could do to him, even with just the tip of his tongue. Arthus mouth opened a little and hurried, breathy words tumbled out clumsily, "C-can you take me to my car?"  


Alfred sighed in relief and nodded immediately, holding out his hand to arthur in invitation. It was immediately grabbed as arthur tried to stand on his shaking legs. He clung to arthurs, big, strong body and rubbed his nose into alfreds arm as trail after trail of slick ran down his legs and made his trousers stain darkly. 

"N-nnnn..." Alfred tried to take a step with the shaking omega, but he refused to budge. He ran his free hand through arthurs surprisingly soft hair and spoke gently into arthurs ear, his deep, hot voice going straight to arthurs dick. "Little one? Can you try and walk for me please?" Arthur whined and looked up needily, starting to walk and making an all manner of moans as he walked slowly with alfred, his backside feeling terribly lonely and empty. 

"Are you coming home with me~?" Arthurs voice was whiny and lustful, full of insinuating propositions as he ground his hard cock into alfreds thigh with a moan. Alfred looked down and tensed, gulping as he quickly realised that getting out of this predicament was going to be a very tricky situation. 

"Uh...Sure babe, but why dont you tell me where your car is first?" Arthur smiled happily and nuzzled closer into alfred, placing the arm that he was clinging to around his waist, pressing alfreds hand into the cleft of his ass and then trying to move it to get some much-needed friction. His voice was a mess of whines and satisfactions as he spoke, "Grey, small, liscence plate XXXX XXX." Arthur giggled softly when alfreds hand tensed and bacame something that he was able to grind against. Alfred quickly spotted the car in question and rushed to it, feeling the soft and malleable, and oh so wet hole under his fingers. He dug his hand into arthurs pocket, pulling out the keys and unlocking the doors. He was interrupted in his quest by arthurs voice speaking into his chest, "Will you touch me when we get in the car? Can you fuck me? Please?" Arthur smiled up at alfred innocently as he opened the car door. 

"Why dont we do that when you're at home?" The alpha proposed, his voice was calm as he tried to soothe his own frazzling nerves, letting the omega use and grind into his arm for the time being. Arthur pouted and alfreds hand once again went slack and limp, pressing it down and under his trousers and boxers, "Nnnn...why? Here is soooo much faster."  


Alfred groaned as he got up close and personal with arthurs wet, twitching hole beneath his finger tips, god why did the omega smell so good? He sighed and shook his head responsibly, fighting to keepn from slipping his digits inside the unprotesting pucker, "No no, come on babe, let's get you to your nest first...You have your nest set up yet darling?" Arthur whined as he was lifted into the passenger seat and placed down, alfred running around the car and getting into the drivers seat. Arthur rubbed his bottom on the seats to try and get some friction, trying to answer and process the question, "Y-yes! Yes!" He was strangely proud about the fact his nest was ready and waiting for him at home. He reached back to use his own hand to please himself, alfreds smell just getting to be too much, but one look from the alpha sent him squirming and placing his hands in his lap. He panted as they drove, arriving at an unfamiliar house, "Sorry, I dont know where your house is, so you'll have to deal with mine." Arthur whined, wanting his nest but nodded none-the-less as alfred got out, coming round to his side to pick him up and take him to the house.

Alfred opened his door, lifting the small omega into his arms. Arthur's mouth went straight to alfreds neck, licking, sucking and biting. He playfully nipped at it as alfred struggled to lock the car door, grinning and grinding down onto the alpha's hand that was under his ass for support and moaning. Alfred groaned, sprinting into the house and practically breaking the lock to get inside. Arthur giggled at the display of strength, licking at alfreds neck to the best of his ability.  
The next thing he remembered was being thrown down onto a bed that smelt distinctly like alfred. He mewled, arching his back and clawing at his clothes, gazing at the fucking god that stood before him. Alfred looked down, starting to pant as arthur all but ripped the clothes off of himself, spreading his legs wide and opening his hole desperately, making a clear display of the slick that was dripping from his hole in invitation.  


Alfred growled, stepping back once, then again, and finally a third time so that his back was against the wall of the room. His hands were fisted and arthur wondered how good they would feel in his empty, wet, dripping, greedy-  


He snapped up from his fantasy as he heard the door close, he whimpered as a cold sense of rejection that immediately started to pool in his stomach, he sniffled and got onto his hands and knees shakily, barely able to hold himself up as the tremours of pleasure ran through his body and he desperately he crawled off of the bed, whimpering and sniffling. He struggled with the door handle in his distressed state, looking at the handle from his position on his knees and starting to cry as he finally got the door open. Without thinking he called out the only thing on his mind that could possibly make alfred come back to bed, "M-master...? Master?" He called out in a quiet, shaky voice. He managed to stand, supporting himself on the wall as he wriggled to the bathroom, where alfreds scent was the thickest, and heard a moan. He tried the door handle and was delighted when it opened, he stepped in, looking around with wide eyes, "M-master...?"  


He repeated the name, having long forgotten alfreds real name. His eyes landed on a naked, wet alfred in the shower, a hand wrapped around his long, hard, thick dick. He licked his lips and alfred jumped, "A-arthur?! Get out!" He yelled, and the omega whimpered, looking down as the tears started up again, "Y-you dont w-want me..." A sob caught in his throat as he sunk to the floor, crawling to the radiator at the opposite wall to alfred, his slick still running out of him in streams. Alfred gasped and shook his head, "N-no! Thats not what I-!" He groaned and got out, bending down and picking the shaking, sobbing omega into his arms. Arthur whined, pushing himself away as hard as he could, which was only gently to alfred, barely a force that he could feel, "N-n-no! You d-dont want m-me! I-I must s-smell d-disgusting!"  


Alfred sighed and brought the omega close to his chest, getting back in the shower and leaning down to put the plug in the bath tub, letting the hot water fill it. He sat himself down, placing the twitching omega on his lap, to which arthur responded by sobbing and hitting his chest half halfheartedly. Alfred sighed and gripped both of arthurs fists, pulling him down and forcing him to be quiet and he growled out rough words, "You. Smell. So. Good." Alfred spoke slowly and directly into the omegas ear, rubbing his back chastely, and starting to kiss along the omega's jaw. Arthur gasped, back arching, "M-master~" He smiled a little, looking up at Alfred, delusional in his heat induced state.  


He leant up to suck on alfred collarbone, sticking his ass out and grinding down against alfreds cock, which was still hard and dripping precum from the tip. Alfred groaned, placing his hands on arthurs hips to still him, and letting arthurs hands go in the process, "Arthur...Please dont..." Arthur looked down, confused and slightly hurt before nodding, turning around so his mouth was positioned above alfred's prick, and his slick leaking ass was achingly close to alfreds mouth. He licked a strip up from alfreds base up to his mushroom tip, watching the circumcised cock bob and pulse once after his sole lick and he smiled, listening to alfreds responding moan. He leant down, licking around his bas and pulling the plug out from the bath, letting the shower slick and lube their bodies up. He shifted noticing the absence of any feelings in his and and pressed back, feeling alfreds chin against his taint and whining, licking back up and pulling alfreds tip into his mouth. 

Alfred panted over the rose bud that was centimetres away from his lips. His eyes flickered over alfreds curved back, moaning as the head of his fat cock was swallowed and arthurs ass got just that much closer. His attention was drwn back to the glisening globes in front of him and bit his lip, not that he was a virgin, but he sure as hell had never licked here before. He closed his eyes, gasping as arthurs mouth moved to his sac and began to lick and suck. He pressed a soft kiss to the twitching pucker and arthur moaned, pressing back even further to the point where he was straddling alfreds head. He whined as that was all that happened, and no following kiss was placed on him. He went back to sucking on alfreds balls and heard alfred groan, but no more simulation was supplied. He pulled off, panting and sat up, lowering himself delicately onto alfreds mouth, "L-lick here p-please daddy..." 

Alfred gasped in surprise, hearing arthur speak and stuck his tongue out tentatively onto the slick-coated pucker, surprising himself with how good it tasted, and how much he wanted to lick again, and again, and again... 

Arthur was soon a moaning mess and fell back down to alfreds cock, gorging himself full with alfreds dick and sucking desperately on it. At the same time alfred worked the poor omegas ass, licking slowly and roughly across the surface of it and waiting as slick trailed and flowed into his mouth in drops and streams, kissing it again and then licking his lips clean. He blew cold air onto the offered meal and felt arthur shiver, he reached up, big hands spreading arthur open wide for him to feast on. He kissed around the quivering entrance and then pushed his tongue in roughly, taking his time to lick all around the inside walls and press onto the slick glands inside. He began to suck at the same time and arthur bucked, squirming and writhing over him. Alfred tasted him deeper and deeper as he positioned his tongue in, back and forth, back and forth. 

Arthur was twisting on alfreds chest, still bobbing his head as diligently as he could manage as he was eaten out so thoroughly. Thin tendrils of pleasure coiled in his stomach and he pulled off alfred's cock with an obscene popping sound and he whimpered, "M-mashterrrh..." He slurred out and received a hard smack to his ass, before it was once again gripped in alfreds rough hand. "P-pleashe! Your c-cock! P-put it in my ashhh!" He all but screamed the words as they were torn out of his throat. All the while hr ground back into alfreds mouth, and when alfred chuckled, he felt every second of it. 

Alfred pulled away slowly, pushing arthur a bit further down for a moment. A long string of saliva connected his mouth to arthurs winking boy-pussy and he grinned again, arthur pushing back against him with a whine for more of his tongue. "Are you sure~?" He teased, pressing the tip of his tongue against the very centre of arthurs entrance just to help the little omega think about his descision. 

Arthur whimpered and groaned, rutting into alfreds chest, "Why dont you cum for me pet?" He spoke against arthurs twitching hole, going back to lapping at it after and arthur was more than happy to comply with the alphas command and white ribbons spurted from his small cock, running over alfreds chest and splattering there nicely. 

Alfred felt arthurs hole quiver, and let himself slip a finger inside as Arthur came, pleased with the resounding scream and bucking into his hand that arthur did upon the action. Arthur panted and whimpered as alfred rubbed his walls, trying to find his prostate and adding another finger inside slowly. Arthur couldnt get a break as his cock perked back up; he let out a strangled moan and spluttered out some words. "S-small...n-need masters co-ock!" He tried to pull away, but only succeeded in rubbing Alfred's fingers more roughly against his special spot. 

Alfred chuckled, spanking his once again. He pulled his finger out and arthur whimpered, tears gathering as the prolonged emptiness in his backside. "Come on then arthur, why dont you show master how well you can fuck yourself~?" Arthur moaned, a pathetic noise as he sat up, turning around and backing up until he was hovering above the thick cock he wanted so much. Slowly, he lowered himself until alfreds tip to nestled snugly against him, rubbing himself over it teasingly, a growl from alfred stopped this and he seated himself, stretching to accommodate alfreds thick girth. 

And god, it felt wonderful. 

He quickly began to moan and pant as he lifted his hips, pushing them back down again. Alfred watched and smirked, reaching forward and gripping a nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, and listening for the rewarding whine that he got from arthur for it. Arthur bounced, slowly at first bud gradually speeding up as his chest was toyed. He angled himself just so and screamed as he started slamming himself down onto alfreds cock, over and over again. 

As he reached full speed he was practically punching his prostate with alfreds tip, and that combined with alfreds ever growing pinching and groping on his chest just got to be a little to much for him, and he came once more, his cock twitching and cum leaking in small jets from it. 

He began to slow, thighs shaking when his hips were gripped by alfred, who lifted him again and again, using his abused hole like a human flesh light, and all arthur could do was sit there and moan, his spent cock rising slowly as his spot was slammed into harshly. Every time alfred brought him sown, he was thrust into by the alpha, pushing his tip deeper than it had gone before. Arthur was almost completely limp with the force of his two orgasms, but he soon realised that alfred was not going to stop anytime soon, and he didnt want him to either. 

With a quick flick of his wrists, alfred flipped them, and began to brutally fuck the small man under him; bending him down and slamming into him. He came with a loud grunt, filling arthur to the brim with his hot seed and arthur whined, cumming a little with him as the liquid fire that spread through his ass pushed him over the edge.


	5. Yandere!Alfred-USUK

Arthur opened his door, smiling, after all, he had just gotten engaged to his boyfriend the previous day. He rushed inside to see alfreds reaction, the two had been living together for years now. He opened the livingroom door and stopped dead.

Francis was hanging from the cieling, wrists cuffed and dripping with blood. Tear stains marred his cheeks and his lips were pale and chapped. He looked up at arthur, his entrails hanging out of his body. Alfred turned from his position and smiled at arthur, “Hey arthur, whats up?” Arthur threw up on the spot, alfred was playing with francis’ insides, cutting and sewing for maximum pain.

He walked away from his position and stripped off blood ridden gloves, “Iggy? Are you okay babe?” He crouched with the vomiting man and wiped his mouth as arthur flinched, “Get away from me you psychopath!” Alfred frowned and caressed arthurs cheek as he scrambled away but hit the wall, straddling the smaller man, “What are you doing my love? Are you alright?” He ran a hand through arthurs hair and wiped his tears, “Shhh, its okay, that man is dead now, he cant hurt you anymore. It’s just us now, only you and me.” He smiled at arthur and lifted his chin, “Arent you excited?”

Alfred lifted his hand to show arthur a ring, francis’ ring. Arthur sobbed, “I-I love h-him!” He hiccuped as he spoke, “A-and h-he, hic, h-he’s dead n-now bec-cause of you!” He cried hard, body shaking with the force. Alfred smiled softly and kissed his tears as they fell. Snot ran from arthurs face and his throat burned as he poured his emotions out. Alfred smiled softly, only seeing this as a sign that arthur trusted him enough to cry in front of him. He picked up a clean handkerchief from arthurs pocked and wiped his nose, “Dont worry my darling, You’re only confused, i forgive you. And now that he’s gone, we can finally be together.” He smiled at the crying man and kissed him, swallowing his sobs and cries for help.


	6. Rough sex-USUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rough sex, Noncon of the bad kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs*

Arthur gulped when he heard the door click open, he knew what that meant.  
His husband was home.  
Now, it wasnt to say that arthur didnt love alfred, but by god that man was scary. There was once a time that if asked, arthur would say that alfred couldnt even hurt a fly, and that was true...that is, unless arthur was involved. And alfred had gotten worse recently. Arthur tugged on his sleeves and bit his lip as he sat on the plush sofa, "I'm back baby~! Miss me?" Alfred grinned as he walked in, plopping himself down next to arthur and lifting his husband onto his lap. Arthur shived, but he knew what alfred wanted, after all, the man hadnt paid off all his debts and supported him completely for nothing, "Y-yes love, terribly." Alfred tilted his head, "What's with the stutter baby? Is something worrying you? Has somebody said something?" Alfreds voice got a little harder as he thought about HIS arthur being touched, spoken to in any way. Because arthur belonged to him. Arthur shook his head, "I'm not allowed to leave alfred, what could have upset me?" That seemed to soothe alfred a bit, before the other male grinned and pulled arthur closer to him, "Are you lonely? Oh i'm sorry sweetie, i've been so caught up in work, i bet you've just been aching for attention havent you? My poor arthur, so needy with no one to turn to..." Alfred licked his lips at the prospect, and it was partly true. They hadnt had sex in about a week, but it took that long for the marks to heal. Arthur didnt dare look away from alfreds face as his hands wondered to arthurs pert little ass, gripping roughly as he leant in to whisper in his ear, "Are you horny, my love? Do you want me to fuck you?" His voice was husky and hot as he spoke, "Because i want to feel you flutter and grip my cock with this dirty cum dump hole of yours." Arthur looked into his lap and didnt make a sound, "Well, love~?" Alfreds voice rolled out like a sickly sweet purr, voice dripping with promises of pleasure, but arthur knew they were false, all he ever got was pain. He held back the goosebumps that wanted to rise on his arms and nodded, beginning to kiss alfreds neck, "Please." Arthur knew what he was in for, hips that would bruise in a menagerie of blues and purples that would fade to greens and yellows, bite marks stained with red that never really healed and heated insults. But he knew what would happen if he said no. Alfred smiled, smacking his lovers ass, hard. Arthur flinched as he was forced onto all fours, clothes ripped from his body in quick succession. Alfreds rcalloused fingers traced over his bony spine, he smiled as he saw the marks he left, the red had faded to pink and purple to green, "Aww honey, did you miss my little presents?" He smiled and started sucking on the nape of arthurs neck, tugging on a pierced nipple he had coerced arthur into getting, they hardened as they were gripped and teased, causing a whine to leak from arthurs parted lips. Arthur felt the rough jean of alfreds trousers against his ass. The tanned hands trailed down to arthurs hips as he gripped them, teasing his lips up to arthurs ear, "Are you ready for it slut~?" The voice was soft, like crushed velvet as he whispered, the delictable accent lulling arthur into a false sense of security. "Yes sir." Came arthurs reply, he gulped as thumbs parted his cheeks, spreading his pink pucker. The heard the metal-on-metal screech as alfred zipper was ondone and jeans tossed aside, before feeling the tip of his cock against his hole, the hands tightened on his hips, bruises on hips like alfreds fingerprints would form. Arthur bit his lip as alfred pushed in, his unprepared, unlubed hole tightened and protested as alfred sighed, "You're always so tight~" Tears gathered in arthurs eyes as alfred forced his way in to the hilt, then started moving. Arthur all but screamed, "N-ah! Alfred y-you need-OW! Lube! LUBE!" Arthur cired out, but alfred was already thrusting. Arthurs hole burned and bled, but alfred didnt stop, he never did, "Take it all slut~!" Alfred moaned out, leaning down to mark arthurs back, to turn the creamy expanse of skin into his own personal piece of art. He reached for arthurs cock and started pumping, smirking as he bit and licked and sucked arthurs back into a red mess. He spanked the poor man beneath him, leaving his ass red and raw as he came inside, pumping arthur faster and waiting. Arthur cried as he came, his lip bled as alfred pulled out, leaving a pink mix of cum and blood in his ass. He left for a moment, going to get a plug. He came back in and stuck it in his husbands ass, kissing his cheek, "There you are my masochistic whore, are you satisfied now?"


	7. Shota-USUK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK ME SO LONG THERES LIKE 5 REJECT CHAPTERS OF IT

Alfred loved his older brother Arthur. He never let him go hungry or go without clothes and a roof over his head. Arthur always took care of him. Alfred may have only been twelve but he knew what Arthur did for him. Arthur was twenty now, and their mum had died a few years after Alfred was born. He never pressed for details, knowing that it upset Arthur. He'd been taking care of Alfred since he was twelve. Alfred was four at the time.  
So here Alfred was, looking up into the crystalline emerald eyes of his brother, asking him to sleep with him tonight.  
"Arthur, please... There's a thunderstorm, and..." Alfred looked down, feigning embarrassment. He wasn't really afraid of storms, he just wanted to make Arthur feel good, just for once. He often heard his brother's moans through the thin walls of his bedroom, Alfred's name on his lips, and, well, it made Alfred squirm and pant just listening to him.  
He had heard from his friends about 'gay' people, and how they pleasured each other, and how apparently, it felt really, really good.  
And Alfred would do anything to make Arthur feel good.  
"Alfred, you need to get over this fear lad. Come on, you're a big boy now. What would your friends think if they knew that you still slept with your brother when you were scared?"  
Alfred pouted and stomped his foot like a child, "Arthur!"  
Arthur raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
Alfred stomped his way to Arthur and took the older male's larger hand in his own soft one, "Please... I'm really scared..."  
Arthur gulped before sighing in defeat, "Alright then, it's rather late already, go get changed."  
Alfred nodded and ran off to his room, taking out a small plug that he had gotten from Arthur's room along with some moisturiser. He stripped and bent over, spreading himself, coating the toy in slick moisturiser and pressing the small tip against his hole. This wasn't the first time he had done this, so it slipped in easily. He panted softly as it touched his inner walls, walking to pull on just his pyjama shirt. It shifted as he walked, or more accurately, waddled through his room. His cock was at full attention.  
He opened the door to see Arthur in only his boxers, lithe muscles moved as he turned. As his eyes landed on Alfred's panting, flushed and moaning form he did two things; his cock shot to attention and he turned around and hit his head on the wall, "Alfred, what the hell are you wearing?"  
Alfred was stood in his Captain America shirt that just so happened to be splattered with the tell tale white stains of cum. "What do you mean big brother?" He walked closer, focused on Arthur's now hidden erection.

Arthur groaned, "Alfred, that shirt is obviously dirty, go change."  
Alfred whined and put a hand on Arthur's arm, "I'll just take it off~" Arthur gulped as Alfred pulled at his arm, "Come on, I'm sleepy." He removed his long shirt and Arthur watched him intently, seeing the small plug in his ass as he crawled on the bed. Alfred moaned as it touched all the right places, reaching back to twist and press on it. He panted as it rubbed his inner walls into a frenzy,  
"Arthuuuuuuuuuur~!" He moaned out, drooling slightly. His cock began to drip and he turned to watch his big brother, he smiled as he saw him palming himself. "Arthur... Come touch me~" He moaned and panted, close to the edge as Arthur walked over hesitantly. He ghosted fingers over Alfred's plump globes and bit his lip as Alfred moaned and pressed back, "This isn't right, Alfred..."  
Alfred whined as Arthur's fingers left him, "A- Arthur, please... I-I need this..." He tried to wiggle his ass to make it more appealing to his older brother. Arthur ground his teeth and gulped, looking at Alfred's hole with clung to that little plug.  
He was rock hard and pressed on the plug experimentally, watching his younger brother writhe under the simple touch as it touched his spot.  
Arthur gave the plug a twist, a smirk growing on his face as his brother panted, moaning.  
He leant down and whispered into Alfred's ear, "What a little slut you are, I bet you would cum if I said so."  
Alfred moaned loudly, keening as he pressed his ass back into the plug that was currently being twisted and pressed into his hole. "Y-Yes~! Please, A-Arthur... please make me cum..."  
Arthur smirked and pulled at the plug teasingly, reaching around to give his brother a swift pump.  
"Cum."  
Alfred moaned louder than before as he came, panting and drooling like a whore as white ribbons flew from his tip, dirtying the bedsheets.  
Arthur chuckled and pulled the plug out with a pop, his brother whined as Arthur traced a slim finger over the twitching pink hole, dipping his fingertip inside as the pucker sucked him in. "Such a greedy hole..." He noted that the hole was slick and raised an eyebrow, his brother busy attempting to fuck himself on the offered digit, drooling heavily, "Poor bitch, so empty with nothing to fill him."  
Alfred moaned, starting to suckle on his own fingers as he bucked backwards, "Do you need something, Slut?"  
Alfred panted, "A-Arthurs c-cock!" Came the mangled response. Arthur smirked and spanked him, watching the red bloom on his brother's bottom.  
"What do we say, Alfred?" He purred out as his brother's back arched.  
Alfred moaned loudly, "P-please~!"  
Arthur nodded, smiling, "That's better."  
Alfred whimpered as Arthur removed his fingers, walking to his drawer to get some lube. He slicked up his hard length and Alfred stared at the thick piece of meat between Arthur's legs, "S-so big~"  
Arthur smirked, "Does the slut want a taste?" He knew Alfred's fondness for food, especially salty food.  
Alfred licked his lips and stared at Arthur's swollen sex, "Sure..." Arthur grinned as Alfred crawled across the bed to come face to face with Arthur's tip.  
Arthur traced his fingers through the young boys hair and smiled, "Go on love, lick it, just like a lolly."  
Alfred nodded and stuck his small tongue out, taking the large tip into his mouth. He sucked on it softly, rubbing his tongue over the tip, like he was sucking on a lolly. Arthur moaned loudly and gripped the soft blond strands, "A-ah!"  
Alfred gasped and continued as Arthur began to moan more frequently, smiling as he pleased his brother. Arthur gripped his hair and pulled, "Off." Arthur's voice was husky ad rough from the pleasure, and oh god Alfred could listen to him talk like that every day.  
Alfred whined and slipped off, "Nnnngh~" Was all that was heard from the boy as he turned, spreading his legs widely for his brother. Arthur smirked and pressed two digits against the now tighter pink pucker that winked at him so delectably.  
Alfred keened immediately, whining and pressing the plump globes back into Arthur's touch. Arthur moved with him, denying any satisfaction. He didn't even dip his fingertips into the pretty hole, just rubbing on the slick, outside ring of muscle as Alfred moaned and whined.  
"P-please! Please, A- Arth-ur, I n-need..." His sentences were devoured by moans and pants, but it rang clear in Arthur's ears; the boy beneath him writhed at the beautiful strain Arthur was putting on his body, the very same one that Arthur had dreamt of for the past month.  
And he was begging for more.  
Arthur smirked, all too glad to give the lad what he wanted, but, he had to have just a little fun first, right?  
"Need what, slut?" He smirked as the words left his mouth, watching the boy for signs of discomfort.  
Alfred moaned.  
"D-daddy;s big, fat cock!" He practically screamed, drool dripping down his chin in a shining flow.  
Arthur smiled and spread his baby wide, pressing his slick tip against the hole, just to tease for a moment.

Alfred didn't like that.  
He moaned and pressed back, whining when the tip stayed teasingly rubbing at his rim. "P-please! I need i-it in me!" He shouted, whimpering as Arthur chuckled, pressing the mushroom tip in. Alfred's ass swallowed it and pressed back for more.  
Alfred moaned and attempted to impale himself on the stiff rod, "Patience baby, if you have it all at once you'll break." Arthur groaned out, moaning softly. He was pushing in slowly, but fast enough that Alfred could feel him moving.  
Alfred keened, his back arching into a pretty bow for Arthur to watch as he pressed inside, moaning and groaning to himself. When Alfred's hips reached the hilt, he was panting, looking down at the vast expanse of clear, tan skin. Alfred was a sweating, whining mess as he begged moan ridden words, barely coherent as Arthur pulled back and began to thrust. Shallowly at first as he built up his rhythm.  
He began to pant as he slammed into the hot, tight hole Alfred was clenching and sucking him into. He moaned, close to the edge. Alfred had cum long ago, and he was still ramming into, abusing that spot that made Alfred see stars. Alfred was all but a moaning mess. He laid, ass and hips supported by only Arthur's hands and thrusts.  
And he was loving it.  
As another orgasm began to crest Arthur reached around and gripped his stiff prick, pumping it softly and slowly. Calloused and textured fingers ran along his tip, pressing into the slit. Alfred moaned and his hole clenched and spasmed around Arthur's thick heat, eager for more.  
Arthur moaned and picked up his speed even faster, pistoning and jack hammering into the sweet ass being offered up to him. He swiftly stroked Alfred's small cock, smirking as it twitched and leaked. He roughly abused his sweet spot and Alfred came with a cry, his brother's name on his lips.  
His ass tightened and fluttered around Arthur and he moaned, more white ribbons flying from his tip as Arthur milked him through his orgasm.  
Hot liquid filled his ass when Arthur came, groaning and grunting out Alfred's name.  
Alfred moaned, blacking out from the pleasure.  
Arthur continued to moan, emptying his load into his panting brother. He pulled out and gently set Alfred on the bed, smiling, leaning forward to kissed his sweaty forehead and pulling back with an- "I love you, Alfred."


	8. Teacher-USUK

Arthur sighed as his red pen glided across the last page of a bent, crumpled white paper of the test he was marking, correcting spelling mistake after spelling mistake and litrical error after litrical error. He moved onto the next paper and opened it, tired, glass framed eyes looking over block letters. He smiled softly as he marked, every question was correct, not a single mistake present.  
It achieved a perfect score; the paper was crisp and the writing was easy to read, however childish it may look.  
He finished and put the tests in a bag, getting into bed and looking forward to the Monday ahead, when he would finally meet his new class.

He drove to school in relative silence, a small frown marking his face as he parked, while Arthur really did like this american state, he hated driving on the wrong side of the road. He got out of the car, straightening his shirt and collecting his briefcase. He walked through the high school doors, arriving at his classroom right on time. He set up for his lesson as the students started filing in, tired expressions adorning their faces as the readied for first period. They talked loudly as Arthur stood at the front of the class, trying to claim their attention. He sighed and grabbed the hardback novel on his desk and slammed it down, everyone's attention snapped to the small man at the front, "Thank you, now everyone please take your seats so i may take a register-" He was interrupted by a loud crash.  
"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" A loud voice called. The Brit turned with a scowl to see the tanned blond scrambling to find a seat, "It would do you well to be on time." Arthur ground out, the boy just smiled brightly, rolling his eyes, "Jesus! What crawled up your ass this mornin'?" Arthur bit back a snarky comeback, knowing what the result of baiting the child would do. "Just be on time, and if you insist on swearing then do so properly, it's pronounced, 'arse' you insolent child." The students giggled and hooted as Arthur smirked, "And close that mouth of yours, you'll catch flies." The boy blushed and sunk down into his seat, blushing lightly.  
Arthur sat and took attendance, as he scanned down the names on the register, his eyes flicked up to meet each pupils face, "Jones?" The tanned boy sat up, grinning again, "Here!" Arthur's green eyes glanced at him as he spat the correction at him, "It's 'sir'." Alfred only smiled, "Okay sir~." Arthur nodded and finished his register, standing up to give out the previously marked tests. A nagging sensation bit at his thoughts as he called out each name and score, "...And finally, Alfred Jones with a score of 100..."  
His eyes flicked up onto the students expectant face, handing him the perfect test, "Thanks sir." He winked as Arthur narrowed his eyes, annoyed as a light pink flush stained his cheeks slightly, walking back to the smart-board and proceeding with his lesson. 

Arthur sat on his leather chair with a deep sigh as the class poured out at the end of the day, events from first period hanging on his mind heavily, _that_ was his brightest student? Oh good lord, what was he going to do?  
Three swift, sharp knocks ran through the empty classroom and arthur looked up, adjusting his glasses, "Come in." A mop of blond hair peeked through the door, "Hey sir!"  
Alfred waltzed in through the door, smiling, "Is there a reason you are in my classroom?" Arthurs voice was filled with boredom and heady with discontent as he spoke, but the american just sashayed towards him, "Well, I was thinking I should come get some extra help." Alfred smiled and sat down on athurs desk, right in from of him, "You got a perfect score, you dont need it. So you can get off my desk." Alfred pouted and slid onto his teacher lap, plopping himself so his ass was sat directly onto arthurs crotch, "Is this better sir?" His voice flittered innocently into arthurs ear and he grinned, licking his lips as he watched the older man.  
Arthur flushed a bright red and raised his hands to alfreds shoulders, pushing the teen away. Alfred just giggled, pressing forward instead. Arthur may have been a grown man, but by god alfred was ripped, and well, arthur was not.  
"Awww sir, dont do that." He was still smiling as he nuzzled his teachers hands, starting to kiss one. Arthur pulled his hands back like they had been burnt, "Get off." Alfred pouted again, rubbing his ass down onto arthurs cock, "Oh come on sir, just let me-" "Stop. Get off." Arthur was looking off to the side, hands clenched as he fought to keep them to himself and off of the sinfully sexy boy that was offering himself up so nicely, and alfred noticed.  
"Dont you just wanna..." He took one of the calloused hands in his own soft ones, leading it to his chest, "Come on sir, dont you want me?" He leant forward to lick his teachers neck, rubbing the fingers over his clothed, covered nipples, "I've wanted this for so long sir, ever since you first started here~" He suckled on the teachers neck, starting to pant as he used the object of his affections fingers to fondle his chest. Arthur bit his cheek until it bled, keeping his control. This was a student, he couldnt just-  
"I still remember that day sir, three years ago, when you first started." Arthur clenched his jaw, keeping his green eyes away from the almost panting teen. His cock strained under the hot weight of his students ass, perking and poking up into it. Alfred whined and pressed down, "I knew you wanted me, i knew that you would want me." Arthur gulped, reflexively pressing his hips up into the waiting, soft, malleable ass on top of him. Alfred smiled before sucking and nibbling on the fleshy part of skin between his teachers jaw and his ear. "Why wont you look at me sir? Why wont you touch me?" He bit down, moving the still limp hand against his chest, it had lost its novelty of just having arthurs hands, now he wanted arthur to move his hands.  
"Nnnngh~ Sirrrrr, move your hands...play with me...Come on..."  
Arthur gulped as his student moaned out his title, his hands twitching as alfred rolled his nipple between arthurs thumb and finger, letting arthur feel that pretty, hardening pink nub. He looked forward and looked right into those glass framed baby blues, "Get off now, Jones."  
Afred whimpered and slid off, his teachers voice was lined with steel and dipped in venom, making the student get off quickly, dropping between arthurs knees and opening his mouth expectantly, ready to serve the man above him.  
Arthur stood, a large bulge in his black, clean pressed trousers and walked away from the needy, ready teen. "H-Hey?! Where are you going sir!?" Arthur couldnt afford to look down, he knew if he did, he would fuck alfred until he was nothing more than a cum filled, moaning, panting, begging shell of the boy he was right now, "I'm going home. This will not happen again." He walked out calmly to his car, grabbing his briefcase. Alfred scampered up into a standing position and ran after the leaving blond, "W-wait! We can do whatever you want, just let me taste you, please." Arthur kept walking, ignoring the pleas of the teenager.  
Alfreds hands found arthurs and he intwined their fingers, placing soft lips next to arthurs ear, "Anything sir, treat me like your toy. Fuck me 'till i cant move. Let me serve you and just watch as i touch myself, just let me come with you~" He followed arthur to his car and got in before arthur could stop him.  
"Get out of my car. You're my student. I'm not touching you." Alfred whined and leant across the seats, arthurs eyes were trained forward as to not tempt himself. His arms were tensed on the steering wheel as he tried to keep from taking alfred right then and there, and oh god those things he was suggesting, begging for, made the already prominent erection in his trousers get impossibly harder. Alfred lowered his mouth to arthurs crotch and nuzzled it, "Then can i touch you~?"  
Arthur gulped and started the car, "Get out." He growled out the words, clenching his jaw, "Why? You want it sir, and i can give it to you. You can touch me until i pass out, or i can pleasure you until you get bored. Just fuck me, take me to your house and fuck me." He undid arthur zip and kissed the wet patch of boxers underneath. Arthur swore, hitting the wheel and starting to drive, "Fine. Fucking fine. But you dont get to stop now. I'm going to have you on your hands and knees, so many toys in you you'll be afraid to move for fear of tearing while you suck my cock and vibrators tease you to the edge."  
Alfred moaned and got arthurs cock out, kissing the tip softly. Arthur drove with one hand as he gripped soft, sun kissed hair and pulled harshly, "Who gave you permission to touch me?" His voice was like shaved velvet as he said the words, a soft caress that made alfred shiver, "N-no one..." Arthur smirked, "Then why did you do it?" He pulled onto his driveway and looked down, eyes burning, "Because..." Alfred gulped, "Because i though you would like it." Arthur rubbed the spot he has pulled with a gentle hand, "Tonight you dont think, tonight you only serve."


	9. BDSM-USUK

Arthur strutted around the black, satin sheeted bed. Midnight lace clung to slim, slender thighs as the cool sound of clicking heels sounded in the bedroom. Alfred gasped for breath as the fat, leather end of a riding crop trailed over his sunkissed chest. He whined, hot skin meeting cool leather as a pert, pink nipple was caressed and teased, the royal blue silk binding his wrists and ankles kept him still, and the spreader bar between his knees kept him open and ready to be played with.

Arthur smirked and spanked his nipple, watching a red spot surround it as alfred moaned and arched up into the touch, whining, "What a little whore you are alfred, getting off on being hit." Alfred whimpered but his cock only twitched in response, the head beginning to leak. Arthur watched the reaction, tracing the silk that covered his playthings eyes to the cock ring around alfreds base. He traced the crop down alfreds navel to his cock, then under to his sac, gently caressing the sensitive flesh there. Alfred moaned, trying to press down and failing as arthur trailed the crop down futher, down to the twitching, winking pink hole between alfreds cheeks. He smirked and prodded at it as the american all but came undone, not used to the gentle touch from arthur, as he usually begged for less instead of more.

Arthur licked his lips and spanked the hole, watching shivers travel up the americans body. He leant down and breathed over alfreds cock, looking at is leak and drip. "M-m-master~! P-please...please...." He smirked and moved away, watching the american whimper. He walked to get a toy, a small black bullet vibrator and then back to his sexy slave. Arthur smirked and turned it on, placing it at alfreds entrance, but not pushing it in. He just let it there, watching the american squirm under the toy. Arthur stood and left it the, flicking alfreds cock, "Like that slut?"

Alfred moaned and nodded vigirously, "P-please master~! Please~!" Arthur smirked and picked up his crop, hitting alfreds plush chest. Alfred moaned, "You sound like a pornstar, whore." Alfred whined, arching his back and trying to get the vibrator into his hole. "T-t-the ring master! T-take it off....p-please~!" Arthur smirked and watched the cock drip, taking off the ring, "Of course, slut." 

Alfred moaned, on the edge. Arthur twirled his crop and hit alfreds tip, watching it as white streams exploded from it. Alfred panted and smiled up at his daddy through the blindfold, "Mmmmm~ Thank you daddy~" Arthur smiled and kissed his dolly gently, "You're welcome dolly, i enjoyed it."


	10. Daddy -UsUk

Arthur moaned loudly as alfred licks his over sensitized taint, pink and plump from the abuse of alfred's greedy mouth. "Mmm, daddy...stop..." Arthur moans out, the words broken and filled with half finished moans and whines. Alfred continues, smirking up at him, "I'm not done yet dolly." He starts suckling on arthur's hole as he shivers, moaning, "P-please...i-I've already cum so many times....i'm dry daddy...there isn't anything left.....please s-stop...." Alfred ignores his begging pleas and licks slowly and broadly over his twitching hole, forcing him to feel every tortuously delicious second of it. Arthur shifts, trying to move away from that sinful tongue and position where it doesnt feel so unbearably good. Alfred sits up, pulling arthur back and rolling a peaked, pink, senstitive nipple between lithe fingers, "Listen dolly, daddy isn't done pleasing you. Now, you're going to sit still and beg for more as daddy licks and eats your pretty hole, and if you don't i'll bend you over and fuck you so hard you'll have bruises."


	11. Public

Arthur held on tightly to the edge of the meeting table, digging his perfectly cut nails into the smoothed wooden surface. He was panting slightly, gulping as alfreds work worn hands gripped his shaft and pumped it teasingly.   
It seemed that alfred was a bit too impatient today.   
At first arthur had smacked his hand away, but alfred being alfred, he persisted and eventually managed to lock his palm onto his lovers trousers.  
And he hadn’t let go since.  
Arthur whimpered quietly as the pink cockring alfred had demanded be worn the night previous kept him from quietly achieving his climax. Ludwig spoke at the front of the G8 meeting, pointing out various strategies and economical benefits for-  
Arthur didnt have time to process that thought as alfred dug a nail into his slit, leaning over and whispering, “All eyes on me babe~” Arthur gulped as the pain only served to make his tip start to drip with precum.   
Alfred smirked and removed his liquid soaked hand from arthurs cock and started rubbing and pinching at his thighs, barely touching the blushing red dick laid out prettily on arthurs lap.  
Alfred leaned back and offered a loud bark of a comment which, as usual was ignored, but all arthur was focusing on was the teasing, rough fingers that were touching his freshly waxed sac.  
His rosy buds stood at attention under his shirt thin white shirt and although his glossy green eyes were focused on the wall in front of him, he swore he could see alfred licking his lips, eager for break time so he could tease them until they were swollen, red and splattered with cum.  
A harsh squeeze of his balls brought him back to reality as alfred started getting rougher, and goddamn if arthur wasnt already holding back an orgasm.  
Arthur whimpered and gasped loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room as alfred flicked and pinched the sensitive underside of his wet prick.  
Alfred laughed obnoxiously and made a rude comment, after everyone turned and dismissed them alfred gripped his dripping cock tightly and lathered attention on the sensitive tip. He leaned in to arthurs ear and growled, “Silent.”  
Arthur gulped as alfred resumed roughly pumping his cock, pulling the foreskin back and flicking the head. Arthur shivered and bit his lip so hard that it bled, his body tensing as the wave of his orgasm crested. He whimpered as he was pulled back from the edge, his balls tightening and his shaft thickening with cum that couldn’t escape the tip because of the ring.  
He looked at alfred pleadingly as the timer went off for break time. Alfred smirked and slowed his pumps to languid soft ones as the rest of the nations trickled out of the hall.   
When it was empty alfred smirked, standing and showing off his larger than average bulge. Arthur whined in want and his hole twitched, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot emptier.  
Alfred chuckled and stood in front of arthur, coaxing out the submissive side of him. “Go on then slut, get out master’s cock.” Arthur gulped, horny, wet and empty.   
He leant forwards and reached out slightly shaking hands, unzipping alfreds trousers and pulling his unerwear down he almost came again at the sight of alfreds cock. He whimpered as tears gathered in his eyes and he stood to his short height, stripping off quickly.  
“Good whore~” Alfred grinned as arthur turned around and bent over, spreading his empty hole for alfreds greedy baby blues to devour. Alfreds large hands gripped the milky pale flesh offered to him and squeezed.  
Arthur moaned and pressed back into the touch, “M-master~ Please f-fill me…” Alfred smirked and rubbed his precum beading tip around the rim of arthurs twitching pucker. Arthur started to drool as he pressed the tip into his hole, his vision blurry.  
His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he pants, “Look at your greedy hole, swallowing my cock. Look how its sucking me in~” Arthur moaned as alfre-master, began pressing his thick length into his tight entrance.   
Arthur started to keen and rut against his masters thick cock, panting like a cheap whore in attempt to get more of the delicious stretch in his ass. Master moaned above him, sinking further into the tight, wet heat.  
He started to move and soon arthur, his darling little slave was moaning and limp in his hands. He gripped his sluts hips tightly and began to fuck him, picking up the pace.   
Soon there was nothing but the feel of his fucktoys hole wrapped around his fat prick that alfred could feel.  
Although they were making quite the racket, somehow the rest of the countries didn’t come in, probably because of common sense.  
The slap of skin hitting skin echoed around the room as alfred pounded into his whores ass, slutty moans filling his ears.   
Arthur came with a scream, splattering white ribbons across his own chest and soaking his white shirt.   
His hole clenched around alfreds cock like a vice, and after a few more thrusts the golden haired man came with a loud moan deep into arthurs ass. He panted as his cock released the white ribbons and went limp.  
Flipping them over so arthur was seated in his lap, alfred whispered into the mans ear, “Never smack my hand away arthur. You are mine.”


	12. Eruri- Bondage/sensory deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non canon.

Levi whimpered against the glossy black ball gag that was stuffed and strapped into his mouth. A shiver travelled over his spine and he blinked against the black silk that covered his eyes, staring into the blackness. He gulped-to the best of his ability- as he heard the door open, and then a soft gasp, which was swiftly followed by the sounds of a closing, and locking of a door.  
His wrists were tied to a bedpost using royal blue bondage silk, he clenched his hands, but that was all he could do. His back was arched, dipping just the way Erwin liked it. Small metal clamps were tight on his nipples, flushing them red and drawing them out. The black thong rubbed against his erection tortuously, a thin, baby blue ribbon stopping him from cumming. They were already soaked as the fat, thick, ribbed vibrator buzzed away in his dripping backside, causing his hips to try and thrust back, only to be met by thin air. He blushed heavily as footsteps echoed around the room, in a direct line to him.  
He attempted to close his legs, only to once again be stopped by the blue and pink candy cane swirl of the spreader bar located between his knees. 

Calloused, rough fingers traced over the pink swell of his ass and he pressed back, a deep, long moan being swallowed up by the gag in his mouth, "Tsk...What a whore..." Erwins gravelly voice ran over his skin, heading straight for his cock and making it twitch. He whimpered and whined as the vibrator began to move, in, and out.  
Slowly.  
He pressed back, attempting to get more friction, more speed, more of anything. The sharp sound of flesh-on-flesh rang out through the bedroom and levi positively keened, going limp against his restraints as he was spanked.  
One to his right cheek.  
One to his left.  
And finally, one right onto top of the vibrator, pushing the textured head onto his prostate smoothly.  
He bit viciously into the gag, his ass swallowing the toy in without resistance. "What a greedy sluts ass, look at you; sucking that vibrator so deep into you. You cant get enough can you? I bet that you would just beg to suck my huge cock right now, wouldn't you?" Levi moaned through the gag, pressing back and nodding immediately, drool dripping down his chin.  
Erwin grinned, taking a handful of the rapidly reddening ass and squeezing it. He reached forward and removed the black gag that he just so happened to despise.  
"Do you even know what your master likes slave?" He threaded his hand through levi's soft, midnight hair and pulled hard, some of it coming out. Levi moaned as his head was pulled back, panting harshly, "Y-Yes Sir!" He almost screamed, pressing his ass back as far as he could. Erwin growled, "Master."  
Levi tensed and gulped, nodding and he was spanked again, and again, and again...  
Each spank was punctuated with a word, "Slave." Levi nodded, moaning and whimpering and whining as his ass stared to bleed. "Y-yes master! Slave! Salve!"  
Erwin nodded, walking around until he was in front of his self-proclaimed pleasure slave. He had left the vibrator being sucked farther into levi's ass, "P-please! Please master! M-my ass-" Levi was cut off sharply as erwin gently took his chin into his hand, leaning forward and kissing along his jaw to his ear lovingly, "What. Did. I. Just. Say?"  
Levi whimpered and bit his lip, "S-slaves ass..." Erwin nodded, stroking his head, "See? I knew that slave was a fast learner~" Levi gulped as erwin leaned back, hearing trousers being removed, "S-slaves ass...T-they toy i-is gonna get...lost..." He moaned as it buzzed and ever so slowly slipped further into his wet heat. His rim all but sucked on the end of the toy, stretched to capacity.  
"Can slave not keep it at bay~? Not even for master?" Levi opened his mouth to answer, but it was soon filled with the head of Erwins cock. He attempted to speak, but only ended up sending pleasurable vibrations from the sheer girth of it. Erwin smirked, "Thought so, glad we agree slave."  
Levi gulped and Erwin groaned, pressing more of his cock into the hot wetness that was levi's mouth. Levi pressed his tongue flat against the underside of his masters cock, rubbing the thick veins as he moaned and whimpered, swallowing and hollowing his cheeks as Erwin continued to press his unfairly large cock down his throat. The thick prick force itself pass levi's gag reflex, and levi's face turned red as he struggled to inhale, starting to force the invading cock out of his mouth. "Breathe through your nose, thats what it's for." Came the only reply as he began to struggle. "O-oh slave that-nnngh~" Erwin moaned as he began to thrust and fuck levi's mouth, tears gathered in his eyes as erwin fucked with reckless abandon. He pressed his cock so deep that levi's nose met the small bunch of blonde curls at his base an held him there. Levi worked his tongue and struggled with his breathing. Erwin pulled out, looking down at his lover and began pumping himself.  
It took less than a moment before erwin was shooting white ribbons over levi's silk covered face. It dripped thickly across his cheeks and levi opened his mouth, moaning as he tasted his master.

He whimpered and jerked his hips forward as he tried to cum, being stopped by the little blue bow. He whimpered as his release was denied, and erwin noticed.  
He heard erwins footsteps around the bed and hung his head as erwin pulled the lacy lingerie aside, checking out the situation.  
Levi gulped as he heard a tut, then it was removed. "Levi..." He noted the deliberate use of levi, and not slave. He nodded, staying silent, "What did i say about cock rings?" Erwins annoyed voice made him whimper, "N-no more cock rings m-master..." Erwin nodded and flicked levi's swollen, erect cock, "Thats right, so...What. Was. That?" Levi moaned, almost cumming, "P-present for m-master!" Erwin sighed, walking to remove the buzzing vibrator.  
"That's it, slave. Now, you get punished." Levi smiled and then whimpered as erwins fingers reached in to collect the large vibrator, removing it. Cum slid down his cheek and across the silk on his eyes. He whined and moaned as the final empty feeling, not to mention the feel of the ribs against his inner walls as it left.  
He panted, slack against his chains and silk, "No. Come on. Back up." His hips were lifted to the height that erwin wanted them, and then left up to him to hold up. He whimpered and groaned with the effort of keeping them up so high.

Levi panted as he waited, squealing when he felt something rough, warm and slick sweep across his hole. He keened, knees shaking as the were forcibly held open. Erwin licked once again, kissing over it gently as he felt levi shake and press back against him. He sucked on the offered hole gently, licking and sticking the tip of his tongue inside teasingly. Levi moaned, mouth falling open as he began to drool, Erwin's tongue licked and sucked on his reddened rim, soft vibrations making him keen and shake. Levi whimpered and tried to squirm his way out, "M-master...please c-cock please..." Erwin chuckled against the hot, slick ass that was currently shaking and moving under his mouth. He spanked, hard and felt levi go limp under him as he came, the white creamy liquid squirting onto his stomach, "I-I want...Nnn..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he panted, erwin licking his hole again roughly and feeling him quiver against the wet muscle, "Shut up." He groaned out, smirking as he lapped and sucked, teeth nipping at the overly sensitized hole. Levi's thighs shook and he moaned loudly, all but screaming as erwin shoved his tongue inside roughly, pressing the harsher side all around as he twisted his tongue. Levi's cock twitched, once again at half-mast as the tip of his flushed prick jerked and started leaking once more as erwin licked and sucked at his behind. "Master...no-oo more..." Levi's voice trembled as he spoke airily, squirming and whimpering. His hole twitched and tightened, before loosening and slacking. He whined as erwin pulled back, "Does the slave really want me to stop?" He smirked, staring at the abused hole so deliciously offered to him and kissed it, running the tip of his tongue over the quivering ring of muscle. Levi gasped, going slack in his hands and arching his back as a loud, hard slap was landed on his ass. "Because I, for one, think that such a dirty cumrag like slave can take this." Erwin leaned forward, grazing his teeth over the flesh and caressing the hot hand print left on levi's ass. Levi hung limply, a few streams of cum dripping out from his spent cock. His words slurred and he weakly pressed his red ass back. "Want...to be...used..." His voice was tired and low, his skin was over sensitive as erwin stood, tracing a finger slimly over levi's curved back. He pressed the head of his rock-hard cock against Levi's hole, feeling him shiver and groan under him. He teased his little slave, pushing the tip in slowly before pulling it out and painting around the puckered entrance with his precum. Levi was begging in a matter of seconds and he smirked, listening to the whining pleas and thrusting in roughly. His thick shaft rubbed against the stretched walls and he moaned at the feeling of Levi's tight heat, his orgasm cresting rapidly. "Mashterrrrrr~" Levi's sex-stressed voice entered his head and he looked down, gripping the pale hips tightly and starting to thrust in and out. Levi moaned, cumming once more from the feeling of erwins thick cock. He practically sobbed as his hole tightened and clamped down. Erwin came with a shout, filling him all the way. His ass throbbed with the hot liquid and erwin stilled, kissing his head gently as he reached for a vibrating plug, "Well done slave..."


	13. Phan Rimming

“Who is my good little kitten?” Phil cooed as he stroked dan’s head, oblivious to the uncomfortable noises the boy made as he did. 

Dan was tied down onto the floor, blue silk hooked and tied into small rings that were secured into the floor. Innocent enough in the day, but oh-so effective in the night.

Dan whimpered as his bare ass presses down onto the cool tiles below, whining in pain at the odd angle his arms were being held in, and the strain his knees were under as he sat, legs flat on the floor. 

Phil chuckled and lifted dans chin, taking in his teary-eyed and gagged appearance. “Does my little pet want something?” 

Phil looked over dan’s contorted form, licking his lips at the way his back was forced to arch, and as a consequence how pronounced his chest was. He walked around his darling’s body, noting with glee how empty that little bum was.

He leant down and traced the rough pad of his finger from dan’s taint all the way to the bottom of his tail bone, delighting in the shiver that accompanied the move.

“Are you feeling empty little one? Need to be filled?” Dan squirmed as his hole puckered and fluttered at the attention. He was alarmingly aware of how his body reacted to phil’s touch, as if it has a mind of it’s own. 

Phil chuckled, forcing Dan onto his front, so that his chest was on the floor and his ass was high in the air. His chin rested on the floor as he breathed heavily through the gag.

Phil got onto his knees behind the brunette, placing a gentle kiss on dans ass, before dragging his long tongue over the hole that was being offered to him, like an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Dan gasped as best he could, groaning and wriggling as Phil slowly flicked the tip of his tongue over dans pink, flushed hole. Phil Spread dan wide, placing his hands on the younger boys cheeks and pushing them aside for easier access. His tongue continued to teasingly flick and push on the quivering flesh.

Dan’s hands fisted and grasped at nothing as his thighs began to shake in their silk bonds. Phil pushed the tip of his tongue inside of his pets entrance and dan went wild; half formed words trying to get past the ball-gag and failing, somewhat at least.

Phil’s tongue thrust the entire way in, tasting his lover fully as he started to suck on the outside muscle, licking the inner walls as he felt dan shudder and shake, hips attempting to buck and thrust, and failing due to the ropes.

Phil chuckled against dan, fully aware of his reaction and a deep, guttural noise left his darling kitty as the vibrations travelled up and through his tall form. He pulled away for a moment, pressing a kiss to the winking hole, before proceeding to all-but make out with it.

A light assault of teeth greeted Dan as he screamed his throat raw, whole body flushed and tense as his cock leaked and twitched, so close to the edge but unable to reach completion.

Phil grinned as he pressed his tongue back in, twisting and thrusting as he slipped his tongue in and out, again and again. The tip of his tongue pressed and searched for dans little spot, being rewarded with a resounding moan and drops of cum rebounding onto his chin.

He pulled back slowly, rubbing his pet’s back as he leant forwards and whispered into his ear with a low growl, pushing two fingers roughly inside of Dan’s dripping hole.

“Funny…I dont remember you asking for permission to cum, kitten.”


	14. Phan Ageplay

Phil strode down the corridor, the partly opened door catching his eye. A soft light came from inside Dan’s bedroom, and small noises like pants and whines leaked out through the gap.

Walking to the kitchen to put his shopping away, Phil wondered what exactly his little pet was doing if he were to leave his door so carelessly open like that.

He wandered back to the door, peeking his head inside before sighing and stepping in.

He looked down in disappointment, much like the way a parent would when addressing a naughty child when they were caught doing something they knew they weren’t supposed to be doing.

Dan lay on his bed, eyes closed and the dark covers stained in white, sticky patches of cum as he panted; the small plug still buzzing away in his ass that Phil had been playing with while he went to the shops to get a few things.

It occurred to Phil that his little boy pretty clearly couldn’t be left alone for too long without touching his pretty, over-sized clit and playing with his pert and pink rose-bud.

Phil tutted and Dan’s brown eyes opened and flickered to Phil for a split second, before his body twitched and he frantically attempted to roll the quilt up so Phil didn’t see, and try to wipe himself off at the same time.

His clumsy hands pushed and just crumpled and pushed the sheets off of the bed, and he sat there: a pair of cutesy, pink and baby blue, heart-back panties stained and twisted around his thighs, soft pink stockings matching the lingerie clinging to his thighs, and a hot pink bunny-tail butt-plug buzzing fervently away in his ass.

Dan gulped as Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening the app that was causing his baby to be so disobedient.

“Have you been naughty Daniel?”

The words seemed to cut through the thick silence that sat between them and Phil spiked the vibrations in the toy, letting it pulse and making Dan keen and arch his back.

Dan gasped as it happened, tilting his head back as his poor, over-stimulated hole quivered and clung to the small thing invading his ass, trying desperately to pull more of it in.

Phil sighed and watched Dan start to squirm on the bed in front of him, he quickly decided that that was certainly no place for Dan, and took a few steps forward but he was all too busy trying to fuck himself on the small plug, panting and starting to drool as his little wee-wee started to get hard again.

Phil grinned softly and threaded his pale hand through Dan’s soft hair, pulling his attention back to Phil as Dan rubbed into the touch and whined. Phil pulled him onto the floor in front of him, listening to the startled cry from his pet and quickly soothing him with soft touches to his hair..

“Daniel, baby, I’m going to ask once more, have you been naughty?”

This time Dan seemed to be able to hold that thought in his head long enough to formulate an answer as that infuriating toy continued its assault on his prostate.

He nodded and began to grind against Phil’s leg, “Yesss daddy, so naughty-ah~! Please daddy, fu-nnngh~ More….!”

Phil looked down at him and chuckled, tucking some of the ever-present fringe behind Dan’s ear. He was clearly too deep in subspace to have a normal conversation with, so he may as well indulge his baby boy while he was like this.

He stepped his leg back and watched as Dan whimpered and continued to buck into empty air. Phil pulled his little one’s mouth towards his crotch in invitation and Dan’s face positively lit up as he began to paw at the zipper and button, needing Phil to help him with the belt portion.

“My poor baby, you’re too little to do much by yourself, aren’t you?”

Phil cooed out the rhetorical question, watching Dan pull his half-hard cock out and start kissing and licking the tip like it was a sweet lollipop.

He chuckled and allowed Dan to suckle his tip, turning the toy up to the highest setting and watching the helpless cutie positively loose control.

He pushed his ass out, making his back arch to an almost painful degree and Phil shivered at the sight, groaning as his tip began to leak.

Dan whimpered, wanting nothing more than to be dominated by his caretakers dick and filled to the brim. He got harder just thinking about it and dripped alongside his daddy, but he could feel Phil’s orgasm approaching in the way Phil swelled and his head throbbed in his mouth.

He looked up dreamily, wide-eyed and staring at Phil’s face as he slid his mouth up and down the engorged organ.

Phil groaned, tightening his grip in the soft brown hair and pulling his all the way back, before swiftly starting to fuck Dan’s throat.

Dan gasped, breathing through his nose just like he was taught to, it was practically second nature by now.

He gleefully reached forwards and began to play with Phil’s sac as Phil groaned, salty precum coating Dan’s waiting and malleable mouth.

Phil came with a groan as he pistoned into his lovers mouth, shooting creamy white ribbons down Dan’s throat with very little resistance. Dan did his best to swallow, whining when some escaped and going back to lick at the remaining droplets clinging to Phil’s cock.

Phil panted gently and looked down at his diligent darling, cooing softly and lifting Dan up, much to Dan’s dismay at the absence of his cock. He started to make grabby hands for it and sniffle, pouting as Phil chuckled and walked them both to his room, whispering in Dan’s ear softly, his breath tickling the sensitive place.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about how naughty you’ve been slut, if you wanted to cum so badly earlier, lets see how you do after this, shall we?”


	15. Training - bokuto x akaashi

Bokuto leapt into the air, smacking the rubber ball down harshly into the wooden floor with an audible clap. Akaashi pouted, not liking the look on his lovers face as he strode over to him, picking up the ball in one large, long fingered hand.   
Bokuto pressed the ball into akaashi's chest, looking ever so slightly down at his teammate. “Harder. Come on, i want a challenge. You like it hard, don't you?” He grinned, voice having been littered with double entendres and innuendo’s, walking back to his spot and readying himself for the next toss.

His eyes narrowed as he zeroed in on the ball, waiting as it shot up into the air, so fast it made a whooshing sound as it brushed through the air. He jumped for it, tensing as he heard a scream and falling flat onto his face.   
He looked up, wincing at the harsh sting of his chest as he breathed. Akaashi looked down at him, squatting and narrowing his eyes.

“Too hard for you, Bokuto-san?”

His digits pressed under his so-called senpai’s chin, pulling his neck up to an unnatural proportion. He tilted his own head, sighing as he stepped back, leaving bokuto dumbfounded and looking up in longing and confusion.  
“Well come along now, we don't have all day bokuto-san, we must correct your mistakes.”  
Bokuto stayed where he was, trying to absorb and process exactly what was going on. With a noise of disapproval, akaashi stomped his way over, yanking his ‘senpai’ up and forcing him onto his knees.

“Such disobedience...Well, that must change…” 

Bokuto looked up, going to stand as he chuckled nervously. He gasped as he was forced back onto his knees, a hand clutched tightly around his neck.

“What. Was. That?” 

Akaashi’s voice was rough and hard, bokuto gulping at the hand on his neck, where had his adorable little kohai gone? There was a ‘tsking’ sound before bokuto managed to come back to the situation at hand, having let his mind wander.  
He watched as akaashi pulled down his gym shorts, pulling his large cock out to show, as if it were a present.  
“Now, you are going to stick this in your mouth while i think about your punishment, naughty pet.”   
He was astounded, but, never the less, he opened his mouth nicely for his kohai, running his tongue over the tip before kissing it.

It turned out, that that was the wrong discision.

He groaned as a sharp pain filtered through his right cheek, making him bite his tongie as he was smacked harshly, just as he had done to the ball earlier.  
“Honestly, i understand why kuroo wants me to train you now, what an ungrateful bitch he has. I get my cock out, and not one ‘thank you’ is spoken?”   
He had a hand fisted tightly in bokutos hair, and it felt as if it was going to be pulled out. Bokuto squirmed and whined, apologys spilling from his mouth as he looked up, starting to beg for the cock in front of him.  
A snarky, amused chuckle came from akaashi as he pressed his tip against bokutos plump lips.

“A little bit of pain and you’re already like this…” 

Bokuto immediately began to lap and lick at it, feeling his, as of this moment, masters eyes bearing into him as he tried to please with all his might.

“Kuroo is an insecure bastard, isnt he? He wants me to condition you so that you can only cum from your little pink asshole being fucked into oblivion. Well he clearly didnt think this through, i am going to make you my bitch from now on, no more senpai. You’re going to be so horny for my cock everytime you see me that your twitching pucker is going to get wet, just like any good sluts.”


	16. Sebastian X Claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tegan ^^

Sebastian shivered, small, prepubescent body vulnerable against the cold as his feet thumped against the hard, muddy grounds. His breath came out in white clouds of stream, the smokey tendrils swirling behind him as he ran as fast as he could, tripping and choking on a breath as he crashed to the ground. Dirty jeans ripping and his black shirt staining with the wet, thick sludge on the ground that he scrambled in.

He whimpered as his scraped legs were pushed into the mess on the floor, wasting no time as he pushed himself up and got to his feet on shaking legs, going back to sprinting as he attempted to catch his balance and breath. Mud was smeared across his face and arms now too, the icy chill in the air biting at his collar bones and cheeks. 

He stopped short as he came to a chicken-wire fence, the silver gate made from strong steel, far too high for someone of his age to climb. Tears welled in his eyes as the true horror set in; he was never going to leave this place. This man who claimed he loved Sebastian, he could never escape from.

As he leant his forehead against the fence, the frosted air scraping his throat on the way down, he heard a noise coming from behind him. A simple snap of a twig, then some leaves crunching, and finally, the squelching of wet dirt under shoes. He turned, shaking from a combination of fear and the cold, to look up at the almost glowing gold eyes across from him.

He swallowed, or at least, he tried. His mouth was dry from running, and his breath was still coming out in pants. The tall man tsked, the sharp, cool light from the half-moon above them illuminating his glasses, covering the eyes that no doubt housed rage and disappointment. "Baby boy, what has daddy said about playing tag?"

He stepped forwards, overpowering presence making Sebastian quiver and whimper. He bent down, taking the child's mud-covered chin in his own hand, "It is dangerous out here for such a cutie like you, what if someone were to take you away from me?"

Sebastian stayed silent as the hot streams of tears freely flowed down his cheeks, drops of them collecting on the mans hand, and the man cooed. "Is my little one scared? Oh honey, daddy is going to protect you, don't worry. He was just trying to make you stop coming all the way out here, you know that nobody can find us all the way out here."

He stood, wiping Sebastian's cheeks with a soft handkerchief that he had produced from the front of his blazer pocket. "There there now lovely, lets go get you cleaned up now, hmm? Doesn't daddy take such good care of his little baby? You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

The man slid his hand around the youngers waist, rubbing his thumb against Sebastian's small, jean covered protruding hips. He was walked like a pet, the arm never leaving his side, only slipping further down to his ass, all the way back to the large, almost mansion-like house. He stepped inside the door, the warm air embracing him and the light of the bulb stark in contrast to the gentle, cool moonlit night sky outside. He bent down to remove his dirty shoes, pulling at the fridgid, mud-caked laces before popping them ff of his feet. He looked up at the man, who had already removed his own and stood, placing the now brown trainers at the side of the small entrance way. 

The man smiled down at Sebastian before asking in a smooth, expectant voice, "Does kitten need daddy to help him change?" Sebastian shivered, pulling his plump lower lip between two rows of perfects straight, white teeth and clamping down as he shook his head, starting to toy with the bottom of his dirty black shirt. The material itself was thick with the saturated mud solution as he worked to pull it off his upper body, slinging it into the corner by the stairs. His abdomen was flushed and wet with the dirt that has seeped through the thin cotton of his shirt. He whimpered ever so slightly as he worked the buttons on his jeans, flicking his eyes up to the man and wetting his lips as he pulled the article of clothing all the way off, putting it down in a head with his shirt.

Baby pink stocking with pastel purple bows on the top clung to his trim, pale thighs. Suspended by a lace-covered pink garter belt, over-top of a cotton-candy coloured pair of panties. He gulped and blushed, acutely aware of the mans eyes running over his thighs and scanning his barely covered dick. He heard his self-proclaimed daddy suck in a breath as he saw the twin holes in the stockings over his knees, the edges of which were stained with blood, and the rings of mud around his ankles where the jeans hadn't quite breached the gap between his trainers.

"Baby, just look at the mess you've made of daddies nice present." The mans voice washed over him, a sharp undertone tinging the usually low voice of his captor. Sebastian shivered before shrugging his small shoulders, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously in anticipation. He watched as the man took deliberate steps towards him, licking his lips as his glasses glinted in the artificial light. "Whatever shall i do with you?" He spoke, running a hand down Sebastian bare chest and flicking a nipple on the way down.

It was a rhetorical question, and Sebastian knew that, but even he couldn't help the whimper that crawled from his throat as the man pushed his finger under the string of his panties. "Come on. Daddy wants an apology." The voice was expectant now, as his muddy chin was tilted up to face the man. He swallowed down what little moisture was left in his mouth before opening it. He knew what exactly the man wanted, and it wasn't something as simple as an 'I'm sorry'. No, this man liked to be appeased, to have his ego stroked.

Sebastian began by nuzzling and kissing the mans exposed palm, breathing the words into it as he lapped softly at the skin. "Pet is sorry, he just wanted to play." He looked up at the man, wide crimson eyes blinking slowly before taking the mans thumb into his mouth and sucking, pushing the flat of his tongue onto the sensitive pad of the finger. The man shivered ever so slightly before grinning, playing with his tongue for a few moments before removing it and snapping the elasticated string of the soft pink panties.

"Daddy forgives you baby, but pet needs to remember to ask before playing. If this happens again, you will be punished." His grin turned to a smirk as he imagined all of the things he could do to his pet, under the pretence of a 'punishment'. "Now dolly, where is your tail and ears?"

Sebastian froze, tensing up; he had thrown those blasted things as far as he could along with his headband whilst running. It was a vibrating black butt-plug, as well as black kitten ears. "Kitten. Where are they?" Sebastian looked into his captors eyes for a second, speaking as coolly as he could. "I...I threw them away."

It took a moment before the man reacted, his smirk got wider and he stepped in closer, placing his hands on Sebastian's small hips. "You threw them away? That isnt very nice." He spoke lowly, fingertips sliding under the strings on his hips as his hands headed towards the full, pale globes of his ass. "Why would you do that? First daddy's present, and then your tail and ears?"

Sebastian whimpered, backing up as the mans hands began to grope and pull at his firm bottom. "I-I...I didn't wanna w-wear them?" Sebastian's voice quivered as he answered unsurely, trying to curl in on himself in fear. He was cornered into the wall, shaking and squirming as the man pressed their bodies against one another and leant down, brushing his lips over Sebastian's ear. He breathed out the words, the hot air fanning over Sebastian's neck and ear. "Oh? Why is that?" The mans voice all but purred, pressing a wet, almost scalding tongue and lathering it over the sensitive piece of cartilage.

Sebastian whined, pressing himself farther into the wall, and effectively pushing his ass into the mans hands, which were in the way. The man groaned and lifted him so that sebastians legs were around his hips and held him there, letting his long, thick, hard cock tease the very bottom of sebastians ass, a mere hint of what was to come. "Did you take your medication today, pet?" 

The mans voice was low once more, practically threatening as sebastian continued to squirm and start to shake his head against him. The man sighed, patting sebastians ass and letting his fingers rest against the pink hole that was twitchign with effort to stay closed with his sebastians legs spread so wide.

He walked to the kitchen, dragging the pads of his fingers over sebastians little pucker as he went to amuse himself. He felt the small boy shake and shiver against him, hold tightening as he delivered a harsh slap to his behind. "Still pet, we wouldnt want something going in without any preparation, now would we?"

To demonstrate, he dipped his fingers ever so slightly into Sebastian's hole, listening to the responding pained squeak. He sighed, making an unimpressed noise. "This is what happens when baby boy doesnt take his special medication."

He opened a cupboard door, taking out a small tablet and filled a cup with water. He looked down at sebastian, who had his face hidden against his chest and smiled softly, kissing his head full of soft hair. "Baby boy, come on, time for your medicine." He lifted sebastians chin, pushing the bubblegum blue coloured tablet between his lips and putting the plastic dinosaur cup against them after, tilting it a little to help with the drinking. Sebastian gulped it down greedily, whining and spluttering as he tried to breathe after, water still flowing into his mouth.

The man pulled the cup away, a smile forcing its way onto his mouth as he burped his baby boy and walked up the stairs into the nursery. He placed sebastian down into the crib, leaning on it as the short boy whimpered and looked down in shame, truely trapped in the walls of the crib. The man leant on his hand as he watched, waiting for the pill to take effect. He did not need to wait long before sebastians pupils were blown wide, the small boys cheeks flushed as he panted and began to whine.

The man chuckled as he walked to collect a new headband and tail for his kitten, taking out fresh panties and stockings to replace the dirtied ones now that he had his baby back. Sebastian began to paw at the bars of his crib, whining and pushing on them impatiently. "Daddy!!!" He exclaimed in impatience, voice breathy and lustful as the man strode back over, having laid out the items on the chest of drawers. He bent down, lifting sebastian out of his precious cage and walked to the bathroom, rubbing his back gently before stripping him one they had arrived.

He say sebastian down in the tub, pulling off the stocking slowly before untying the garter belt and putting them in the corner. He bit his lip when he walked over, looking at the displayed body before him; sebastian lay on his back, legs spread and knees on his own chest as his delicate digits pulled at the string of his panties, hands rubbing and pressing on the small, tight ring of muscle that had once again began to produce its own slick. He panted, looking up at the man and groaning out a pleasured half moan. "Daddddy~"

The man in questions cock twitched approvingly, and his smirk was all that sebastian needed to press the tip of his finger into his exposed hole, pilling aside what little string covering there was and trying to wriggle out of his panties as his cock strained and tip began to leak, whole body feeling hot. The man reached down into the dry tub, placing his hand against the younger mans bulge and shaking his head. "Princess, did daddy say that you were allowed to take off these pretty little things?"

Sebastian whined, bucking immediately as the maddening need for the man in front of him grew by the second. He felt so overwhelmingly empty, and wanted something filling him, fucking him, and making him explode over himself as he saw white. His captor chuckled and started to rub his hand back and forth, amused by the horny, despirate display. He leant down, ghosting his lips over the younger mans and pulling away. Almost by some invisible force, sebastian followed him; entranced by the thought of a kiss.

He whimpered when he did not recieve one, blinking dumbly as the man pulled his hand from where sebastian continued to thrust, getting more and more frustrated that he was not getting any attention. The man placed a plug in the hole, pouring in some scented bath oils before running the tap, warm water trickling in with a small roar. Sebastian watched, mesmerised by such a simple thing. Bubbles began to form and he smiled, popping them with a now wet hand.

He got onto all fours, not so subtly presenting himself to the man and placing his chest down as he continued to pop the large bubbles that sat atop the crystalline waters. Aquamarine liquid filled the marble tub and sebastian continued to keep his chest as low as he could, curving and arching his back as best he could.

The man watched him with interest, chuckling as the delighted sound he was rewarded with when he pulled the thin, pink string away from his baby's asshole. He pulled the pretty lace thong down sebastians thighs, freeing his reddened prick. The man gently cupped the youngers swollen sac, rubbing a thumb across them before slipping his hand around the small dick. "Is daddys princess little, oversized baby clit all hard and sensitive for him?"

Sebastian whimpered and nodded, rutting and thrusting into the friction-filled hand. His mouth opened as he fucked the hand offered to him, tip leaking as cock twitching with want. The man just chuckled as he too began to move his hand, the other one coming up to caress the leaking hole that was currently winking and clenching around nothing but thin air. He pressed his index finger against the wet rim, grinning as his baby's body sped up, trying to imaple himseld on the single finger as the tub continued to fill.

"Is my little darlings dripping boy pussy all soaked for daddy?" He leant down, all but pushing the suggestive words into the youngers ear before licking the lobe and coating it in his own spit, biting and tugging on it gently. It seemed like that was enough for the young boy, as he spilt his cream all over himself, going rigid as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him, making his eyelids droop and jaw go slack.

The man leant back, taking his magical digits with him and making sebastian whimper. He looked over at the man that was completely clad in black and gave him a soft, dopey smile before he fell into the water, giggling as he closed his eyes and let himself be taken away by the glow of his orgasm.

(TBC)


	17. Viktor X Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of an audio post i heard on tumblr by yuurivoice.
> 
> ...that i may or may not have been listening to on repeat for the last hour...

Yuuri giggled softly as he re-read viktors autobiography for what seemed like the millionth time, wetting his lips as he thought about how cute the older man.

"Yuuri? Are you in here?" Called the cool tones of viktors russian accent as he opened yuuris bedroom door, stepping in uninvited. Yuuri made a started noise, all but ripping the posters from the walls and throwing his book in the closet. He panted softly as he looked at the amused smile on viktors face. "H-hey viktor..." 

He stumbled over his words slightly, shifting his weight as viktor just grinned, motioning to the framed picture of himself on yuuris bedside cabinet. "Lovely decor yuuri." 

He went redder than he already was and turned the photo around, clearing his throat as he shyly eyed his idol, brown, glass covered eyes travelling up the mile long legs and trim waist, licking his lips before finally stopping at viktors face, that had a smile positively growing by the minute. "So...What did you want, Viktor?"

Yuuri shivered slightly; it felt so good to say viktors name, say the man who he had practically worshipped since adolescence. Viktor stepped closer, closing the door behind him as he produced three items: a baby blue cock ring, a clear bottle of a surprisingly thick looking liquid, and a small blue ballgag. Yuuri froze like a scared animal, sucking in a quick breath.

"Viktor, what are those...?" Viktor only grinned as he walked to yuuri, leaning down and whispering in the youngers ear softly, "Remember what i said about my, 'coaching fees'?" Yuuri groaned at the memory, nodding as he fit the pieces together in his mind. He looked up at viktor with sparkling, chocolate coloured eyes as he spoke, a hopeful tone to his voice as he did so. 

"Y-you mean...? Are those for us?" A smile blossomed on his face as viktor chuckled, stroking yuuris chin gently as he nodded. "There's a good boy yuuri, i knew you were a smart boy." Yuuri keened, pushing his head into the offered affection before blinking up at viktor innocently. 

"Can um...Can you go and get ready on the bed, while i prepare myself?" Viktors eyes widened in surprise before he nodded with a gentle smile, stepping back onto the bed and laying down to wait. Clearly he had not expected this little boy, who could not even summon his own 'eros', to be able to prepare himself on how own. Viktor shrugged to himself as he squirted some of the gel-like substance onto his hand, starting to palm himself to get himself ready.

Yuuri bit his lip as he looked over his shoulder, whining softly as he watched his coach, his idol, his superior, stroke himself on yuuri's bed, on his very own sheets. He quickly turned back to the task he was completing at that moment; getting out a pair of white, padded handcuffs to keep his beloved in place. He figured that, if viktor was okay being gagged, then he should be fine being tied up too.

It was with this logic that he took a deep breath and turned around with a smile, looking at viktor as he teased himself to hardness and then some. He walked over, picking up the small gag on the way and placing it between viktors open, moaning lips. The older mans eyes immediately flung open, recoiling from the gag and shaking his hand. Yuuri bit his lip, forcing it in and tying it on, viktor was trying to get up in a flash, but unfortunately, youth tends to win in a fight.

Yuuri pushed his chest back down, strapping him in quickly. He tutted, looking down at viktor and placing a kiss on the ballgag softly. "So naughty, first you ask me to do this, and then you try and get out of it?" He ran a hand up viktors chest, giving him a love-filled grin, "That's a bit rude, isnt it viktor?" 

Viktor eyed him warily from his position as yuuri reached for the lube, biting his lip as he spread it on his half-hard cock. He looked down at viktor and blushed, one hand working his shaft as the other flicked and rubbed his tip. He removed the one on his tip, reaching to trace the sensitive lube coated digits over a prominant nipple. He was rewarded with a whimpering sound as viktors back arched, yuuri pinching the area softly before pushing on it like a button. He quickly abandoned his own member, reaching with the other hand to rub his palms and the pads of his fingertips over the hardening pink nubs.

Viktor was moaning, face red and flustered as he panted through his nose. Yuuri pressed his thumbs around his idols sensitive part on his chest, listening to the little noises he made whenever he actually glided a glistening digit over a nipple, goosebumps having risen on viktors chest. 

Yuuri looked down; to viktors now leaking prick and grinned, licking his lips. He pulled his hands back, chuckling at the pained noise that escaped the gag that viktor wore. Yuuri reached for the cock ring, slipping it on viktor and then wtaching viktors eyes widen in panic. He tranced the base of the elders impressive cock, leaning down to swipe his tongue over the head and collect the few beads of pearly precum that had collected there. 

"Oh viktor...You taste just like katsudon." He grinned playfully before he noticed a small white button on the ring. He pressed it without thinking, and it immediately began to vibrate, making viktor squirm even more, feet shuffling on the sheets. Yuuri frowned, slapping the inside of one thigh. "Still." 

Viktor looked up at him as yuuri lifted his legs so that his hard, lube slicked cock sat snugly against viktors entrance, rubbing his shaft and grazing his top over the very centre. Viktor groaned in teasing, leaving yuuri smirking sadistically and squirting more of the hot gel onto two of his digits. He reached down, pressing them against viktor and rubbing slowly, alongside his member and slipping the very tip of his index finger in occaisionally, everytime he did so viktor had relaxed a little bit more, and the pain was less prominant.

An idea lit up in yuuris head, as he once again reached for the bottle of gel, reading the label of the selfproclaimed 'orgasm gel'. He licked his lips, popping the cap off the nozzle and lifting viktors legs over his shoulder, and pulling his hips close to his mouth. He breathed in and chuckled softly, "You smell delectable viktor..." 

Viktor squirmed and whimpered, but his hips were kept still, the nozzle of the gel being pressed against him, and then into him. He sqeaked when he felt yuuris lips against his taint, kissing ever so lightly before the cool liquid invaded him, immediately heating his inner walls and making him pant.

A soft tongue lapped across his lower sac as the nozzle was removed, quickly being replaed however, by two digits. The were pumped in and out, curling in on themselves as they searched for his special spot. Almost at once he stiffened, seeing stars as his body jerked a few times, balls tightening as he tried to cum and was swiftly and mercilessly stopped by the cock ring.

Yuuri grinned once more, tracing his teeth against the delicate pernerium, giving it a warning bite before he pulled back, letting viktors bottom land back in his lap, close to his waiting cock. As he looked down at the panting man he tilted his head, wetting his lips as he went back to preparing the man beneath him. "Y'know, i could get used to looking down at you like this."

At those words viktors eyes seemed to focus on yuuris almost teasing face, and he turned away shyly, pushing his face, at least, as best he could, into his arm. The sentiment was lost on yuuri, who used his free hand to turn his face back onto himself, adding a third digit quickly and thrusting his fingers in and out to make sure he had the older mans attention. "Hey...No hiding that face. I want to see your reaction to this."

He pulled his fingers out, wrapping viktors long legs around his waist, and lining his tip back up with viktors portal, pushing in slowly as a moan was ripped from his throat. He was already panting as he pushed inside, feeling the tight muscle twitch around him and adjust to his sizeable length and girth.

"Oooh...oh god Viktor! You're so tight...!" He groaned out as he struggled to hold himself back from thrusting immediately, something his partner was greatful for as he struggled to ease against the invader. He made a noise of conformation as yuuri watched him, pulling back and starting to thrust, slowly.

He moaned again, louder this time as he felt the hot, wet cavern that he was in shape to his cock. Looking down at viktor, who was panting and whimpering, he said lowly, voice gravelly with pleasure, "i'm gonna go deeper." He adjusted viktor, pulling his legs once again onto his shoulders to thrust, slowly building his pace as he continued to groan and pant.

"Oh fuck!! Ah..You feel amazing~!" Yuuri was biting his lip to the point of blood now, looking down at his idol, so vulnerable beneath him. He closed his eyes, getting his rhythm together as he felt viktors body ricochet off of his own, bouncing his bed against the wall.

He grunted as he was forced to slow down, making it more leisurely as he thrusted in and out of viktor, gently caressing his cheek. He watched for the mans reactions, hearing him practically sobbing from his denied orgasm and the additional pleasure. He leant down, dragging his teeth along the soft cartilidge of the ear before whispering into it, "A-ahh....this is what you wanted right?"

He groaned as viktor tightened around him, licking and sucking on the ear harshly as he continued his slow paced thrusts. His hands started to roam as he kissed down his now lovers neck, his palms resting on viktors chest as they began to pull on the soft nubs. "Yeah...Go on, take it."

Each time he gave the little bump a tug, viktor tightened around his cock, practically cutting off the circulation. "Oh god...This feels so good!" He continued to pant against viktors neck, leaving purple and pink marks all over the offered expanse of flesh. He grunted, biting down on the soft skin and moaning out, "Ah~! I feel like im going to explode!"

He finally began to speed up, delivering strong, harsh thrusts into viktor over, and over again. His voice was muffled now, against viktors neck as he lost himself in the pleasure of the man beneath him. "Oh Viktor...I lo..." He interrupted himself by moaning, groaning out the words, "oh god..."

He thrust in deep, feeling viktor clamp down on him as he repeatedly hit the mans prostate. He grit his teeth as viktor came, or rather, tried to cum again, tightening his already impossibly tight walls around yuuris thick cock. He tensed, burying himself in all the way to the hilt as he released, filling viktor to capacity with his white cream. He panted softly in his after glow, pulling out and watching the cum slowly drip out of his coach. He chuckled before frowning when viktor began to pull at the handcuffs, trying to sit up as he tongued the gag.

"Oh no..." Yuuri chuckled darkly, giving the mans blushing red prick and light flick, "You're not going anywhere. I'm not done with you."


	18. Sebastian X Claude- bondage

The large room was dark, the air hot enough that beads of sweat gathered and rolled off young, untainted skin, making a small, light echo as they hit the tiled floor. Colourless monochrome candles lined the shelves, and black, all encompassing black silk covered sebastians eyes, the young demon having been bound and hogtied, suspended in mid air as he chest hung low, a thick, red collar was secured around his neck, pulling his head back. A studded black ring gag kept his mouth open, small trails of drool leaking out every so often. A matching spreader bar forced his knees open, securing that his ass was exposed for all eyes to see.

The hole in question was flushed, wet and dripping with slick stimulating lube which made him squirm in mid air, pained noises of pleasure crawling up and out of his gagged mouth filling the room. He bucked back into empty nothing, gasping around his gag as a cool hand traced from the base of his straining cock up over his tip, thumbing a few veins on the shaft before trailing up to his wet chest, the sheen of sweat making it glisten and shine. 

The almost icey digits feathered their way across the landscape presented to them, rising up over a perked, red nipple and squeezing and tugging, making it harden impossibly more. Sebastian squirmed, bucking and groaning and drooling as his chest was fondled and rubbed. 

“Is my little slave enjoying himself?” The words sounded, making sebastian jump as a nail was dug into his chest. He jerked to attention, blinking in confusion behind his blindfold as soft, cool lips were brushed across his cheeks, making hot goosebumps rise along his arms and legs. A deep chuckle entered his ears, dark and cold, almost distracted and disengaged from the current situation, the sound made sebastian's cock twitch, dripping onto the floor beneath him. 

Claude smirked, running his tongue over the other's stretched lips, biting one of them between his sharp canines as his strong fingers gripped at the soft flesh beneath them, pulling away harshly and making the small, rosy nubs elongate as they were pulled away from sebastian's wet flesh.

He groaned, back arching into an spherical ‘c’ curve, head thrown back and body distorted as best he could in his binds. Golden eyes roamed greedily over the contorting form in front of him, he stepped back, the deafening sounds of the heels on his black, polished shoes clacking on the ground and making sebastian acutely aware of his position as he travelled. 

He gasped, thighs shaking and muscles quivering as Claude ran his index finger down the cleft of his ass, skimming just lightly over his puckering hole and down his taint, pushing the pad of his warming thumb to the hot, slightly swollen sac.

Sebastian positively melted, squirming back into the gently, teasing touch. His mouth, still being forced open as far as it could go, was all but overflowing with sounds of pleasure. Little sneaking gasps, accompanied by long groans and pain-filled moans as claude pressed his nail up into the sensitive, almost tingling taint, making it burn and turn a tinted, rosy pink.

Sebastians hands twitched, muscles clenching in anticipation when something rubbed, barely present, barely there, at his over sensitised hole. As the velvety soft tip pressed against his entrance, he felt his orgasm start building, for several times that day, he recalled this tentative, almost shy feeling. Hot, dark ribbons of pleasure squirming in his lower abdomen and making his thighs twitch. 

The first bead, cool and slick, was eagerly swallowed by his fluttering pucker, practically sucking the small, cotton-bud sized sphere into himself. It rubbed minutely against his hot walls, making him cry out as the cool sensation. Claudes other hand, which had been occupied with pushing and punishing his taint, ran up, pushing on his rim as the second, larger bead slipped into him with relative ease. 

It made him smirk, and he plunged a finger in along with the third bead, having gotten to about the size of a golf ball. Sebastian lurched forwards as best he could, however only succeeded in making his body swing back, almost in rebellion, as the fourth bead began to push open his hole yet again. He made a loud noise in panic, already feeling full to the brim, especially with the teasing finger inside of him that pulled his edge away, letting the hot air touch him, get inside him and caress his sensitive, pulsing walls.

The snakes of pleasure writhed and jerked in his stomach when claude's finger pushed, heading impossibly deeper as he was stretched to his limit, the fourth bead slipping in and his hole clamping onto it desperately. 

“How greedy, look at this slutty little rosebud. Your clinging to my finger, you feel like a vice. I wonder if i can get you to loosen up a bit like the slut you are…” 

Sebastian's response was animalistic, he squirmed in tandem with the finger, jerking and convulsing as the long, agile finger nestled itself against the little spot inside his ass that made him scream. He all but complimented the movement, screaming as his cock dripped rapidly, it was almost streaming from his rosy, straining tip. The pearly, shimmering precum gathered in a pool beneath him, and claude smiled pleasantly at the reaction he received.

“That’s better. I want you soaking, begging for release as that little cock leaks and drips for me, coated in your own fluids and desperate for your master.” 

Sebastian was sobbing by the time claude had finished his little exclamation, hole clenching and tight as claude stretched him one last time, the final bead forcing its way inside. Sebastian panted, sweat running in rivulets down every inch of his skin, soaking him through to the bone. Claude was smirking, watching the way sebastian hole winked at him, stuffed full to bursting with the metal toy that was sitting in his ass. A second finger slid in the tight, toy filled opening and pressed itself against the first, both laid and flush against sebastian's prostate.

The two gripped, pulling on the little bundle of nerves as they pressed it between them, rubbing and abusing the little spot as tremors and waves of pleasure radiated through sebastian's bound and tired form. Sebastian keened, mouth dry even as he drooled, nipples erect against his chest and cock hard and straight, glistening with precum all the way down to the base. 

Claude pulled his fingers out of sebastian's clenching, hot ass, wiping the slick he had collected on his trousers before gripping the end of the toy and pulling, the first sphere being slowly pulled out, rubbing against the precious spot yet again. Sebastian tensed, head taught in the collar as his body jerked against the hand that gripped his base, a long, slow, teasing stroke from his base to his tip.

He shivered, muscles clenching and relaxing as claude began to pump, speeding up even as he kept a constant speed with the beads that were being pushed into and pulled out of his now abused hole, making the pink flesh go red from stimulation.

“Have you not cum yet, slut? It must be torture for such a little whore like yourself.” He smirked from behind the shaking body, hand slowing and one finger rubbing the sensitive, blushing head. He felt sebastian shiver, body going lax as he lost himself in the pleasure at his tip. Claude began to pump once again, forcing the thick, milky liquid out and letting it splash and splatter onto the floor, Sebastian would be cleaning it up with his tongue anyway.


	19. Play with me.

“Vik~tor!” Yuuri whined, stirring the hot cup of chocolatey goodness in front of him. When no one appeared at his call yuuri pouted, walking away from where his cup sat on the worktop, creeping around viktors apartment in search of said man.

“Viktor?” He called again, walking up to their shared room and opening to door to his half naked fiance. A light blush rose to his cheeks and he smiled warmly at him, viktor reciprocating the affectionate grin. 

“Yes? What do you need, Yuuri?” Yuuri leant against the door frame as he tried to remember what he had gone searching for viktor for. A hypothetical light-bulb lit above his head and he stared at the other, pout returning, “We’re out of cream. I need to go get some and…uh…I can’t speak Russian so you need to come too.” 

Viktor chuckled as he walked over to his lover, tilting his cute little face up and speaking suggestively, mouth pulled up in a half grin, “Well, you know you can always have some of my crea-”

He was cut off by Yuuri ‘s unimpressed stare, eyes completely devoid of any emotion as he quickly stopped the flow of words from the other. 

“I am not going to drink your cum in my hot chocolate Viktor, nice try. Come on, we need to get dressed.” Viktor’s face fell and he whined in disappointment, slinging himself over the others slightly shorter stature. 

“But Yuuuuuuuuuri-!” 

“No.”

Now it was viktors turn to pout as he was shrugged off of yuuri in favour of him dressing. He stared at the other, arms crossed as he halfheartedly began to dress himself.

Yuuri noticed his lacklustre movements and sighed, walking over to him as he pulled a plain black shirt over his head of dark hair. “If it makes you feel any better…” He started, biting his lower lip as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

“You can play with me on the way there.”

As that sentence entered viktors head his back straightened and he looked behind him, a smirk appearing on his face as he purred out his response.

“In public~? How indecent of you, Yuuri.” He pretended to think about it as yuuri huffed, starting to spew excuses nervously as time ticked on.

“Yuuri, do you still have that lingerie that Chris gave you at our wedding?” Yuuri blushed in memory of the black lace that he had been presented with. He nodded and viktor’s smirk only grew.

“I want you to wear the panties and stockings in that set, you can leave the baby doll here for later. I also want you to wear the interactive toy that came a few days ago.”

Yuuri groaned in remembrance and nodded, half regretting that he hadn’t just sucked the other off and gone without the cream, and half excited at the prospect of what was about to happen.

Viktor finished dressing quickly and got out the toy and his favourite lube. He wanted it to stimulate his husband, but not too much, so as he chose the menthol one. He unpacked the butt-plug that had come with excitement, looking over the small ridges and licking his lips.

He chanced a glance at where the other was dressing, to find that yuuri was fidgeting, toying with the frills on his thigh high stockings and pulling at the silky lace of the panties that clung to his ass in classic french design.

“Yuuri.” He called, watching the other look up in acknowledgement. “Come here. I want you to bend over the bed for me.” Yuuri did as he was told without complaint. Sometimes it was like this, when yuuri had his legs spread for his idol without a word against him, and other times it was viktor, on his knees and begging.

They liked to switch it up sometimes.

Yuuri was shaken from his thoughts by a prodding finger at his blossom. He shivered, back arching slightly and screwing his eyes shut as the gentle cold started to seep into his skin.

Long fingers caressed his sensitive, exposed flesh with practised accuracy, the pads of them tapping at his very centre and working him up into a frenzy as he pushed back, viktor refusing to enter him with so much as the tip of his index finger.

He hummed, watching the man beneath him tremble and gasp, whining for him as his pucker winked and relaxed, before tightening over again. He picked up the bottle of lube and considered something for a moment. Yes, it was mean, but he wondered how it would make yuuri squirm…

He pressed his two finger tips inside and heard yuuri sigh in relief as he began to stretch his open. Gentle and calm as he warmed up the muscles there. Once he could open it enough he wet his lips, pressing the nozzle of the bottle inside just slightly and squirting, enjoying the reaction he was rewarded with as yuuri jumped, throwing his head back as something between a moan and a noise of pain was caught in his throat. 

Viktor remove the bottles opening, placing it on the bed next to them and slid a finger in, chuckling as the other shifted and started grinding back against him. Soon he was able to push in a second finger, and he started searching for yuuri’s sweet spot, that little bundle of nerves that made his beloved squeal and scream in white hot pleasure.

It was not long after he started his little game of searching that yuuri bucked against him, pressing back harshly against his hand.

“Vik-tor-!” 

His name was uttered in a broken cry, yuuri desperately trying to ride the digits in his ass, much to viktors amusement. He pulled his fingers out, watching the others frantic look over his shoulder, the slight expression of hurt that splayed over his delicate, oriental features. 

Viktor held up the toy, leaning down and affectionately nuzzling the others shoulder, trailing kisses over the clothed skin. “Yuuri, don’t look so scared, I’ve never left you unsatisfied before, have i?”

Yuuri settled, smiling lovingly as he turned as best he could to kiss the others head, shaking his own. “No~”

The tip of the decently sized toy pressed against Yuuri’s entrance and he could no longer focus on the gentle kisses on his shoulder, mouth falling open in a harsh exhale as he was once again teased, pressing his hips back into the toy, non-verbally begging for it.

Viktor took the hint and smiled against the soft fabric of the others shirt, pushing the toy in slowly, giving his lover time to adjust before he slowly started to pump the ribbed toy in and out of the tight pucker, feeling it give and cling to the toy over and over again.

Yuuri was panting by this point, bracing himself on the bed as he tried to sense his legs, attempting to hold himself up on the bed as his knees continued to buckle.

“Viiiiiiktorrrrr-!!” Yuuri groaned out huskily, thrusting his hips against the soft sheets of the bed as tight coils of arousal heated in his abdomen, a stark contrast to the coolness in his ass. 

“More!”

Viktor watched him, his own member hard and ready at the sight of the other squirming and calling for him. “But I thought we needed cream~?” He teased, delivering a soft smack to the swell of yuuri’s ass, pushing the plug in as far as it would go.

Yuuri’s mouth was slack and he drooled, one sharp thrust into their sheets combined with the smack tipping him over the edge and making him stain the sheets. He looked over his shoulder, face red with exertion and embarrassment as viktor clicked his tongue.

“You aren’t getting out of it that easily, my little piglet.”


End file.
